<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good at goodbyes, bad at hello by sarcasticfirefighter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666421">Good at goodbyes, bad at hello</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfirefighter/pseuds/sarcasticfirefighter'>sarcasticfirefighter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Mischief and Secrets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(hmm some elements of it), ADD/ADHD Tony Stark, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Betaed, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Developing Relationship, Emotions, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Harry Potter References, Healthy Relationships, Insecure Stephen Strange, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Matchmaking, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, POV Cloak of Levitation, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Puns &amp; Word Play, Talking, Tenderness, Time Travel, Tony Stark Lives, alternative communication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfirefighter/pseuds/sarcasticfirefighter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen is acting a bit off and even Wong knows something is up.</p><p>Tony and Peter have the time of their life finding other ways for the Cloak to talk.</p><p>As for the Cloak… The Cloak of Levitation is on a mission. It plots to get the two idiots together.</p><p>As the saying by W. B. Yeats goes: "Think like a wise man but communicate in the language of the people".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloak of Levitation &amp; Stephen Strange &amp; Tony Stark, Stephen Strange &amp; Wong, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Mischief and Secrets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I recommend you to fully catch up with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752400">Of Mischief and Secrets</a> before reading this one if you’re not familiar with it. Otherwise it won’t make much sense and would be confusing.</p><p><span class="u"><b>Additional warnings</b></span>: are included at the beginning of chapters: 2, 4 and 5. They were not tagged to avoid spoilers, however some of the used tags do vaguely cover them. It’s just a precaution and a small courtesy of mine.</p><p>After the first chapter, the fanfic was beta’d by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCloud/pseuds/CookieCloud">CookieCloud</a>. &lt;3</p><hr/><p>Thank you for your enthusiastic responses to the previous part! You astonished me. I’m so happy to hear you enjoy Levi’s adventures! I hope you enjoy this one too.</p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Made up millions of reasons<br/></em> <em>Made up million little pieces</em><br/><em>Yeah, still seems the skin won't shed</em><br/><br/>Welshly Arms<em> – Learn to Let Go</em></p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strange struggled on a daily basis. It wasn’t anything new, as some days were better, some worse. Sometimes it only took a look at its sleeping master, his brows furrowed, face tense and sweaty, a mumble there and then, a moan, a plea, a demand – turning into a tormenting scream, unwanted tears falling down; fighting yet another nightmare. Other times the day seemed normal, a breather for the weary man, just to turn around after some sort of a trigger, increased flare of pain or the necessary fight for the peace of the Multiverse the Sorcerer Supreme was responsible for.</p><p>This time it started after a stay at another dimension, leaving Wong to take care of the New York Sanctum. The trip to the Imaginarik Dimension left Stephen completely exhausted, making his already sour mood after the prolonged travel worse. The pain in his hands had spiked up to a higher level, the consequence of their constant exertion.</p><p>What was supposed to take three days tops, turned into more if the librarian’s grouchy posture was anything to go by.</p><p>“Finally,” Wong greeted them.</p><p>Despite the curt greeting, he seemed relieved.</p><p>Stephen rolled his eyes at him and sent a slight smirk. “Were you worried, Wong?”</p><p>The man didn’t comment and put his friend in a light embrace. “You got it?”</p><p>The sorcerer nodded, making a face while searching for the things hidden in the pocket of his blue robes. Unfortunately, the Pocket Dimension didn’t work in the other world.</p><p>“Your hands?” He was perceptive as always, connecting the dots as to why the younger man kept wincing. Stephen nodded again. The Cloak intervened, shooing him away. It pulled out the scrolled, ancient script, along the object that suspiciously resembled a pen. In fact, the latter object, was a magical relic, called the Lines of Proof. It was something the Imaginarik Dimension was famous for, yet before them, none of the sorcerers of Kamar-Taj nor the Masters of the three Sanctums obtained. Most of all, the Ancient One included. Apparently, they achieved something considered a legend in the Earth circle of the Mystic Arts. Levi preened inwardly, its human did that!</p><p>The Cloak of Levitation gave them to Wong. While the librarian didn’t say anything, Levi easily spotted signs of approval. And, was there something like… excitement in his eyes? Huh. They will try it on their own, too.</p><p>The second 'pen' remained in the other pocket of Stephen’s robes. The Imaginarians as the sorcerers of Imaginarik were titled, gifted it solely to the Sorcerer Supreme and his Cloak. It was slightly different, they assured them, but would be a great help to them. As to what, exactly, they didn’t answer. However, after getting to know Imaginarians and their aid on the crisis they were dealing with, they proved tremendously loyal and kind-hearted people. Not to mention Levi saw the relic or relics, really, in action. It was wonderful.</p><p>“Let’s make you some tea so you can rest a bit,” Wong said. “I’m sorry, Stephen. I know you’re hurt but the day’s not over yet.” Just when Strange opened his mouth, he reassured him, “Nothing minor or magical.”</p><p>The ex-neurosurgeon sighed in relief.</p><p>The break sounded great, Levi mused. They deserve it. Stephen, especially.</p><p>Wong pushed him towards the door, leading straight into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Then opened the fridge. He took a protein shake out of it, opened it and laid on the table in front of the man.</p><p>“You need to eat. No excuses, Strange,” the librarian added with a stern look, seeing that Stephen was shaking his head, obviously not agreeing. “Stubborn man. I’m not taking no for an answer.”</p><p>“I don’t need it.”</p><p>“As you constantly remind me, you are a doctor, Strange. You should know better,” he said in an annoyed tone. “For once, take care of yourself.” Levi was on his side.</p><p>Oh. The hands, it remembered. Unprompted, opened the drawer containing medicine, bandages, first aid kit and other necessary items. With injuries Stephen tended to attract, it was easier to have them in few places simultaneously, like the library and Strange’s bedroom. Better safe than sorry. The Cloak poked Wong on the shoulder, bringing his attention.</p><p>“At least the Cloak knows you so well.” The sorcerer took two heating pads, made a few gestures and quickly infused them with heat and a hint of lavender scent for soothing effect, and put them on the table, in front of the tense man. Stephen smiled gently, silently grateful for the thoughtfulness of their aid. He’d get the heat pads later, after dealing with the mentioned issue, Levi was sure, but by then the pain would be excruciating.</p><p>Wong resumed his previous task of making the tea.</p><p>Levi looked at him a bit judgmentally and immediately went to fix his carelessness. It got Stephen the pink straw and put into the drink. Stephen quietly thanked it.</p><p>“So what else needs to be handled?” he asked after taking a few slow sips.</p><p>Levi wondered, what it is like to taste something. It didn’t know that sensation.</p><p>“Tony Stark,” Wong replied. “Stark showed up two hours ago. Complaining you’re not answering. You forgot to tell him about your absence.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And he gets on my nerves. Stark’s more bearable when you’re the one he’s bothering. At least it stops him from stealing the relics.”</p><p>Huh. That… that was new, Levi noticed with slight interest. Always up to no good.</p><p>Stephen furrowed his brows. “Stealing? What did—of course he did. Why am I even surprised,” he huffed with resignation. Wong sent him a pointed glare but it was enough to convey his exasperation and utter annoyance at the aforementioned man. “He tried to convince me to let him borrow some artifacts. For running tests on them.”</p><p>Wong only narrowed his eyes at him. “Fine,” Strange mumbled. “Maybe I was entertaining the idea of letting that. Then, Imaginarik.” He gestured vaguely.</p><p>“The Gloves of Truth.” The Asian man crossed his arms. “Get them back.”</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“Unfortunately. They went missing shortly after his and Peter Parker’s stay.”</p><p>The Cloak really liked the Spider Kid.</p><p>“Besides that, did they say what they need?”</p><p>Wong shrugged. “Just retrieve the relic before Stark figures out what power it holds. Later you’re gonna tell me what happened at Imaginarik. And why it took you so long.” Strange looked at him questioningly. “You were gone for two weeks.”</p><p>“Oh.” They really lost track of the time.</p><p>“Then you’re going to sleep and take a few days off.”</p><p>Strange sighed. “Fine.”</p><p>They drank the rest of their teas in silence.</p><p>Levi pondered a while on the situation. Somehow, its conclusion was easy. Tony Stark really is a genius. He did something unbelievably stupid but probably it would prove useful in the long run.</p><p>***</p><p>The portal opened in Stark’s laboratory. He was analysing some hologram diagrams and notes. Peter Parker right behind him, but quickly turned over, sensing their arrival.</p><p>“Hi, Doctor Strange! Hi, Levi!” As always, so enthusiastic. “It’s good to finally see you!”</p><p>“Hello, Peter. Stark.”</p><p>“Hey, Stephen,” the man said. “The wizard lives.”</p><p>On the first name now, are we? Interesting. Levi couldn’t wait for further development. It wasn’t unusual for Stark to use Stephen’s name but considering he didn’t do that often, it was a proof of the relic’s influence.</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>“What are the damn gloves supposed to do, Doc? Besides making us glued to them? Pete and I can’t figure it out.”</p><p>Surprisingly, they did. Both were wearing one purple glove. None of them being the wiser they’ve been affected by the relic’s ability to making them honest, without any games. The Cloak looked at its master in anticipation. Would Strange dare to ask something he shouldn’t? Probably not. If the role was reversed though...</p><p>“Why did you take them? Why not wait for me?”</p><p>“Revenge for the tie, I guess,” Tony replied.</p><p>
  <em>Phew!</em>
</p><p>Peter looked a bit embarrassed. “The Sanctum was cold. They looked warm and comfy.”</p><p>“So no magic based interest behind it?” Stephen asked. Tony shrugged.</p><p>“Not really,” Tony responded frankly. “Your relics don’t make sense to FRIDAY. She can’t get proper readings. I just like messing with you. A lot of fun. Why am I even telling you this, Strange?”</p><p>The sorcerer smirked.</p><p>“Also, where’s your usual hot banter? You look utterly wrecked and I have to add, not in a good way, Stranger. Where did you and Levi disappear? You’ve worried me.”</p><p>Peter observed them with big, wide eyes. “Wow. Mr. Stark’s casually mentioning how he feels. Is the world ending?”</p><p>Tony opened his mouth and closed it. Then sent him a horrified look as if finally realising his admissions and no snark, only honesty. “The hell?!”</p><p>At this point he and the teenage spider couldn’t hide their distress.</p><p>Taking mercy on them, the Sorcerer Supreme ordered the Cloak to bring them back to him. One wasn’t able to take them off on their own.</p><p>“They are the Gloves of Truth, as you just had the pleasure of finding out, Tony,” Stephen explained. “I only did that so you’d believe me.”</p><p>“That was so weird!” Peter agreed. “But… cool? Doctor Strange, do you have other relics like that?” The sorcerer shook his head in a response. “Aww, man. I’m gonna tell Ned about it anyway!” With that, he left the laboratory, dropping his goodbyes along the way.</p><p>“Couldn’t you tell us sooner, Merlin?” Stark gave him a death stare, while folding his arms. Tone harsh, he continued. “Here I was making myself a total idiot while you did… what exactly was that supposed to be? The interrogation?”</p><p>Strange let out a resigned groan.</p><p>“Can we do this another time? I just came back from the other dimension,” Stephen reluctantly admitted. “I really don’t have energy for that.”</p><p>What a pity, it thought, but Levi couldn’t blame him. He looked like he might collapse any minute; the adrenaline rush nearly gone. It wouldn’t want to deal with Stark either.</p><p>But maybe… it quickly put the gloves on Strange’s violently shaking hands. The man sent it a murderous glare. It’s going to regret it later, Levi wasn’t a fool to not know that.</p><p>“Strange? What’s going on?”</p><p>“The Cloak is being a nuisance,” he mumbled tiredly.</p><p>“You’re gonna tell me your deepest secrets now?” Tony asked, grin wide. How the tables had turned.</p><p>“It doesn’t work like that.”</p><p>“Mmm. But it does work, right?” The glint in his eyes looked dangerous. “Say… you like hanging out there, with me?”</p><p>Stephen snickered. “Nope.” Opening a portal, he added. “See you later.”</p><p>Wearing the pair was entirely different experience. Despite not affecting the spoken honesty in any way, it forced the wearer to be truthful to themselves, the inner thoughts bare and vulnerable under the asked questions. Their sheer power invisible to a human but completely eye-opening to the receiver.</p><p>It was Levi’s favourite magical artifact.</p><p>***</p><p>Few days later, even the grumpy librarian noticed something was off with his friend.</p><p>“Talk to Stark and stop ignoring him before I lock you two in the Mirror Dimension,” Wong confronted him. “Or the Cloak of Levitation will do something worse.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to talk about,” the younger man said harshly.</p><p>Levi disagreed. It was getting fed up with Stephen’s bullshit.</p><p>To Levi’s glee, their last meeting opened a new perspective, but it wasn’t a long-lasting joy. Strange has been off since the last time he saw Stark. At first, Levi attributed it to the overexertion of his body and not to the exposure to the Gloves’ power. Usually it took a day or two to replenish his magic and vitality.</p><p>Yet, Stephen still seemed wary and more cautious around the engineer. He’s started to come up with excuses and has been putting a distance from Tony. Only occasionally allowing Peter Parker to come to the New York Sanctum while skilfully sidestepping any concerns about his well-being.</p><p>When Peter asked if he had been angry with him and Stark about taking the Gloves of Truth, then the Cloak of Levitation was sure. If its master’s reply, “I’m not. Just have a lot to deal with. I’m the Sorcerer Supreme, after all” was anything to go by.</p><p>Strange had realised he is carrying a torch for Anthony Edward Stark.</p><p>Of course, Stephen being Stephen, tried to brush it all off. The tactic of “never telling Stark” had been in motion ever since, leaving the sorcerer a mess. Luckily for him, Tony stopped his inquiries, the recent issue of the usage of the stolen artifact and not telling about dimension hopping forgotten. Though Levi had a tiny suspicion he had started to notice his own growing attraction to a certain wizard.</p><p>Unless his increased visits and the amount of texts and calls were because of its being. Stark <em> did </em>send messages regarding it. One ridiculous thread went like this:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Stark: But seriously, does Levi change colours? You never really answered.<br/>Strange: No.<br/>Stark: (sad emoji) This is outrageous. A true betrayal, really.<br/>Stark: Can the Cloak become gloves? Shoes? Something else? As in, y'know, having plural parts?<br/>Stark: Would that be considered as it giving birth?<br/>Stark: ...is Levi a mother?!</p>
</blockquote><p>The Cloak remembered Stephen had almost spilled tea all over himself and the medical journal he was indulging himself once in a while. Christine Palmer wouldn’t take kindly to that and surely would never lend him anything.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Stark: IS THE CLOAK FEMALE??? (exploding brain emoji)<br/>Stark: ARE YOU THE FATHER?<br/>Strange: What the fuck. I'm deleting your number, Stark. Do you even understand the topic of gender?<br/>Stark: Not you too... I do, Peter sent MJ. She gave me the lecture I’m going to remember for the rest of my life. Pepper was delighted. Remember to never cross them. And, you won't. Asshole.<br/>Strange: Try me, douchebag.</p>
</blockquote><p>But there was no way Iron Man—c<em>an you believe? Iron Man!—</em>could have a crush on it. The Cloak can dream… no, that would be undignified. Moreover, inappropriate.</p><p>Like that awful movie Peter Parker told it about, his reasons still remaining a total mystery. Levi’s not a bee, for Vishanti’s sake! Falling for a human? What a joke. A joke!</p><p>The Cloak of Levitation Is A Serious And Powerful Magical Relic and doesn’t need a person.</p><p>Alright, maybe it became a little more fond of him. However, not like its master. No wonder Stephen was over heels for him.</p><p>Honestly, the Cloak didn’t know how long it could endure them and not be the cause of utter havoc. For an ancient being, patience wasn’t its strongest trait. Maybe that was why after their last meeting it didn’t protest against Stark trying to find other ways to communicate and get answers to his absurd questions. However Levi had to admit, the genius was extremely creative. And... it was deeply moving to have his full attention. Before that Stephen was the exception. Humans normally didn’t try to establish some kind of talk with it, not without the use of the link, <em> to know it, </em>treating as... an equal.</p><p>Levi really liked this future. Probably it was the best one, despite its difficulties. It was nice to feel and be acknowledged. Its circle of… friends slowly expanding.</p><p>It twirled happily. Nowadays it was like an overexcited puppy but who could blame it? It was surrounded by people and <em> thriving</em>.</p><p>“You a fly, Red?” Stark asked, amused.</p><p>Today they were hanging out at Stark’s place. Surprisingly, not in Tony’s laboratory but in the living room, sitting on the large couch. The man was researching something on his Stark Pad, once in a while looking at the relic and Peter, who was surrounded by the colourful army of post-it notes and markers. Half of them were scribbled on. The eager teenager swore to help his mentor to find alternative ways of communication with it.</p><p>“Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed in an exaggerated reaction. “I don’t think you should…”</p><p>Levi let him talk. The Spiderling was harmless and undoubtedly enjoyed their little game of drawing up other means of speaking. They entertained the idea of using Text to Speech software earlier but so far the Cloak was strongly against it. Stephen tended to use the reversed option as a solution to his physical disability since he wasn’t able to write messages on his own. It made him frustrated and fuelled the hatred towards the VoiceOver on his battered iPhone. Too prideful in that aspect, the doctor despised being depended on it. Sometimes it resulted in a violent outburst.</p><p>What a shame that Stephen, the dumbass, decided to isolate himself from them. He headed to Kamar-Taj to teach a class, Wong’s words about taking a break to recuperate be damned. It was a responsibility he masterfully avoided, leaving it to the other sorcerers.</p><p>For a few hours, Levi allowed him to do so.</p><p>The Cloak pointed its hem to the accurate post-it note, Peter’s messy handwriting helpfully being in capital letters. “No.” After a second of consideration, showed them another one. “Hell no!”</p><p>This was <em> so fun! </em></p><p>Peter kept writing, chuckling to himself on occasion.</p><p>“Okay, Levi. I wrote many useful words for you! There.” He handed it the written pieces. “Hey, can you look? Do you have eyes? How can you see? Can I add some fake moving eyes to your fabric?!”</p><p>Oh no. This was a lot. Clearly a bad idea. Abort mission, abort mission, it thought. Pointing to a few words, it formed its first longer reply.</p><p>“Duh. No. Magic.” It furiously threw the last one at him. “Hell no!”</p><p>Tony snorted. “It’s great to see I’m not the only one annoying it.”</p><p>“No comment."</p><p>Didn’t celebrities usually say it?</p><p>“What? Why? Didn’t you like the ouija board, Levi?” he asked with a smirk.</p><p>He did try that. It was a disaster, ending with Stark being buried under a lot of pillows. Levi ignored him while Peter was voicing his disappointment at not being there to witness it as it happened before he even showed up.</p><p>“Fine,” the genius declared. “I’m gonna order a lot of magnetic letters so you can pester Strange with messages of the day on his fridge. Sound good?”</p><p>Oh. “Yes. Yay!”</p><p>The Cloak had a lot to tell its sorcerer.</p><p>The rest of the day went similarly. They discovered the relic apparently <em> could write </em>and that became the headlight of their ideas; it did need to practice though. The second was the knowledge of the Cloak also being able to write on a keyboard. Stark encouraged it to use Stephen’s phone and if not, offered to create one specifically meant for it, with the most useful functions. Shortly Tony’s offer turned into his and Peter’s excitement and the decision that in the nearest future Levi will be given one.</p><p>When Strange showed up to take it back to the Sanctum, he still looked tired and was sporting bags under his eyes. He didn’t try to make any small talk, simply waiting for Levi to cross the portal.</p><p>“Keep in touch!” Stark yelled.</p><p>It could be directed at both of them.</p><p>Levi waved a goodbye while discretely showing Stark the message it composed. An intervention, really. It flew through the portal.</p><p>The Cloak didn’t see his baffled face, followed by a small blush. Nor did it hear Peter’s rapid questions. Luckily, neither did Stephen.</p><p>Just before the portal closed, the crumpled post-it note was thrown to Tony Stark’s side.</p><p>With the second word underlined, it read: “Doc likes you! Your move, Stark. I've had enough.”</p><p>After all, Levi had to get rid of the evidence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stephen isn’t in a good place so the Cloak tries to help him. It uses a relic retrieved from the Imaginarik Dimension and reminescens on Tony's arrival at the Sanctum after Titan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong><span class="u">Warnings</span></strong>: contains serious talk about the topics of loss (family loss &amp; child death), grief and blame. Mentions of nightmares, dissociation as in derealisation (recognising surroundings - in Stephen's case the present timeline). It’s emotional, both Stephen and Tony share their post-Snap struggles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Cloak of Levitation impatiently waited for the night to come. So far its attempts have proved fruitless. Stephen mercilessly avoided going to sleep and resting his battered body and soul. Levi couldn’t really chide him, he went through a lot but it wanted a moment of peace too.</p><p>When its master finally, <em> finally </em> forwent the usual astral projecting, although with the help of a strong calming potion this time, it wanted to scream from the pure joy. Of course, it couldn’t. It simply did the poor equivalent of that and flew excitedly around the Sanctum Sanctorum. The Imaginarik’s relic was taken and safely hidden in its inner pocket.</p><p>They hadn’t arranged the time to explore its possibilities. Stephen, as Levi was almost sure, forgot about it for the time being, preoccupied with the responsibilities of being the Sorcerer Supreme. Or maybe he didn’t want to study it as it was a connection to his old lifestyle. The ordinary act of writing, was perpetually making the ex-neurosurgeon frustrated at his inability to write a neat row of sentences. In his case the recurring joke of illegible doctor’s penmanship was stating a far more cruel reminder.</p><p>The Lines of Proof didn’t look like anything special. It really did resemble a pen, an elegant one in a beautiful navy colour. Its nib and tip were adorned with silver and gold accents, some of them creating patterns of swirls like little leaves.</p><p>Levi grasped the pen in its folds. It could feel the relic’s slight yet very subtle energy indicating it not being of earthen origin. The Imaginarik Dimension indeed had its own magical signature, fuelled into the given relic.</p><p>So the Cloak started writing on the paper, its presence illuminated by a small lamp on the library’s big table that Stephen favors while doing his own reading. Levi thought of the recent and last situation in the Imaginarik Dimension. It leaned over the paper to write a description of what it wanted to remember.</p><p>The sentence was short, yet held a great promise: “The farewell memory.”</p><p>Shortly, the Cloak’s whole being, one would say it was the mind, was flooded with the scenario from the journey a few weeks ago. The woman’s voice was echoing in its thoughts, the memory clear:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“We give you the Lines of Proof as our parting gift,” Lauriel, the Sorcerer Supreme of Imaginarik said. “I hope you will find what you are looking for. You, Stephen Strange and the Cloak of Levitation. I believe it would greatly aid both of you,” she smiled at them warmly. It felt like an embrace and laying on a cloud, sunbathing on the most comfortable pillow in the whole dimension.</p>
  <p>She indicated the second relic, looking almost the same save for the navy colour instead of the dark green. “It’s a bit different from the original… try it in your own time. It might be the bearer of good and bad but believe me when I say that it will make existence better. As we all have to live with sorrow and pain. But the reward… find out for yourselves.”</p>
  <p>“Thank you. And how are we supposed to do that?” Stephen asked as he was taking both relics with utmost gratitude. The Cloak from the memory put them into Stephen’s robes and nodded the hem at the Sorcerer and other masters clad in purple robes.</p>
  <p>“Your relic has direct access to the memories one has experienced. One simply has to think of the exact one one would like to be shown and write one small thing about it. A description, a detail, scenery, its meaning. It only affects the person who lived through it. It can’t be shown to others,” Lauriel explained.</p>
</blockquote><p>Seeing the memory, living through it yet again, was a helpful way to sort through some matters. Levi was sure that in some time, it’d figure out how to get through Stephen’s thick head to make him understand how wrong he was about a lot of things that happened to him.</p><p>Really, the Cloak of Levitation understood it’d take Stephen some time to get used to the idea of him… perceiving Tony Stark in a new way. Again. And to come clean about the truths regarding his persona, the buried secrets, like skeletons in his closet. Nonetheless, it quickly became very clear that that wasn’t the real issue. Stephen seemed to accept that, at least when it came to his attraction to Tony, albeit with some resignation and reluctance, but he did.</p><p>The issue was about the realness of the whole situation, unmistakably stopping him from initiating anything deeper with the aforementioned man. And Stephen wasn’t able to grasp that concept. Not after Titan.</p><p>The firm belief that he had inflicted unforgivable loss upon all people, especially Stark. Levi didn’t fully understand it, and its human didn’t even want to hear about talking through it, dismissing all attempts until the Cloak eventually stopped.</p><p>However, it saw the pain he was bearing and desperately trying to hide. It saw the guilt that was eating him alive and the fear tugging at the remaining pieces of the man it hadn’t yet taken, roasting them like marshmallows on a stick, pushed towards the fire to melt.</p><p>Sometimes Levi wondered whether the Sorcerer Supreme has regretted saving Anthony Edward Stark from imminent death. Against all odds, after the Iron Man snapped his fingers and saved the Earth, its master had managed to do something unthinkable to some and had chosen a yet unseen future.</p><p>The Cloak wasn’t really sure whether telling Stark was a good idea. Maybe it wasn’t and Stephen would get angry at it for sticking its non-existent nose into his matters. Well, he’ll have to get over it sooner or later.</p><p>Just in case, after going back to the Sanctum, Levi sent the engineer a message. As it didn’t have its own phone yet, it sent it from the sorcerer’s phone, the reply shortly deleted. It was just a precaution to make some things easier on them. Surprisingly, Tony seemed to agree to not tell Stephen anything, for now, and just observe, and maybe flirt with him some more. So far, he always responded to his flirting with some of his own, aided by a witty comeback, so the Cloak found it fitting. Maybe Stephen would finally realise his feelings were reciprocated and stop being miserable about… everything.</p><p>Because he was. That was a fact and the Time Stone did change the Sorcerer Supreme. Some would say it was for the better, as Stephen Strange gathered more knowledge and experience many wouldn't have dreamed of possessing but was it really good? Not really, the relic wouldn’t agree.</p><p>It changed its master, the aloofness increased and the nightmares and physical pain have never shown any kind of relief. The concept of taking a break was unknown to him… nothing seemed to soothe his overactive mind, constantly circling around the futures he experienced, yet nobody else was any wiser, just Stephen Strange, the Cloak of Levitation and, as of recently, Anthony Stark.</p><p>When Stark snapped the gauntlet, the time had been reversed.</p><p>It all turned back, just like in the ancient VHS tapes, movements in a total speed, then total chaos, and the beginning to all. Instead of the battlefield in Wakanda, they were back on Titan before the previous Snap occurred. The Cloak didn’t know for sure, but Stark probably had seen them all materialising again, back to the alien planet. All of them: the Guardians of the Galaxy, Peter Parker and Stephen Strange with his Cloak.</p><p>Yes, Levi remembered going back, how suddenly it’d been forced to return from the nothingness. It wasn’t with Strange during their separation. It’d been on its own and also wasn’t, it was an extremely weird feeling to describe. It was existing and wasn’t, at the same time. It remembered it was painstakingly lonely, and after being back clung to Stephen’s back, starved for any kind of contact. </p><p>With all of them coming, the Mad Titan had sunk down to his knees, the Stones scattered on the ground, fallen from the broken gauntlet. Then, he vanished, as if he had been snapped but when asked about that, Stark denied it. </p><p>“I reversed it all,” he told Strange, voice very low, expression unreadable. “We’ll probably be the only ones remembering about it ever taking place.”</p><p>“I’m sorry…” he told the rest of them, seeing as they were looking utterly lost, asking each other what had happened. Nobody remembered anything. Not even being dusted. Peter Parker was sporting a frightened look, not understanding the whole commotion when Tony hugged him tightly.</p><p>“Where’s Gamora?!” demanded Quill, running towards them with a wild look on his face, “what about Gamora?! Thanos vanished! She must be somewhere!”</p><p>“She’ll be back,” Stark promised. “Where did you see her the last time? She’ll be there, probably.”</p><p>“How?” Strange asked.</p><p>The Guardians were yelling now, trying to come up with some plan for returning to their beloved friend.</p><p>“Thanos took her place.”</p><p>“You sacrificed him,” the Sorcerer Supreme deduced. “But how is that possible...? <em> Oh.</em>”</p><p>Then, Levi remembered Stephen shuddering, taking a slow breath, quietly talking to it and reassuring that it was indeed over. The Cloak hadn’t paid any attention to the others, but the tension all of them were radiating was palpable.</p><p>The consequences had vanished for everybody but Iron Man, who had to experience the loss of everything that happened to be dear to him. The relationship with Pepper and the life of his child - that was the sacrifice for putting Thanos into the Soul Stone and granting the ability for the Stones to be used to his will. The five year old Morgan Stark forgotten, and there were no mourners among his close family, as nobody besides Stephen Strange - the wielder of the Time Stone - had known about her. Not even the mother... Pepper Potts hadn’t known about her own child.</p><p>The Cloak of Levitation recalled the day it learnt about it. It started typing. “Tony’s and Stephen’s first meeting after the aftermath of Titan &amp; Snap.”</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“It’s cruel,” Stark said to it at that time, while telling it the story. “Having to birth a child then just to…”</p>
  <p>He trailed off suddenly, his eyes getting a distant look, recalling the painful memory. The Cloak wanted to engulf him in a hug but had a suspicion that comfort wouldn’t be desired. The man seemed to crave the memory, in some kind of twisted way, as if to live it once more. To have his own daughter back, to be the father who’d do everything to protect their own. The paternal love radiated from the jaded man, as his eyes turned moist and tears started falling. Only then Stark sent it a surprised look, as if surfacing from some kind of daze, not fully knowing what has even happened, but being vaguely aware of it happening to him.</p>
  <p>“Don’t tell the wizard,” he pleaded.</p>
  <p>The Cloak of Levitation looked at him for a while, nodding. How was it even supposed to do so?</p>
  <p>“But he knows, probably. Right, Red?” Tony laughed bitterly. “That asshole probably knows everything and even more.” He sighed. “Okay, I get that he had no other choice. I have seen it. I’ve seen some futures too. But making any sense of the reversed stuff is messed up.”</p>
  <p>It was, the Cloak agreed. It indicated Stark’s right arm and lightly squeezed it.</p>
  <p>“Yeah, I know,” he responded looking at his hand with slightly narrowed eyes. “At least it’s still there and not fried like Banner’s… I still have it. Intact. Just…” he trailed off.</p>
  <p>“The price was too high,” Stephen said, startling them. As he hadn’t made any noise, the Cloak didn’t notice him until now. It wondered how much he has heard.</p>
  <p>“Now you’re a spy?” Came the harsh and hurt response.</p>
  <p>“You came to my Sanctum.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah. And you weren’t there,” Tony accused him. </p>
  <p>“The Cloak was.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, the great substitute.”</p>
  <p>Stephen threw a surprised eyebrow at that. Honestly, the Cloak didn't expect that either.</p>
  <p>“Fine, wizard. I do have some issues,” Stark started. “You cause almost all of them. If it weren’t for the Infinity Stones… uh, it’s coming out wrong. I just, I-I need…” His hand unconsciously wandered to his head and messed with the brown hair, ruffling it into a mess. Tony paused for a long while, pondering on what to tell them.</p>
  <p>“I have no idea how you do it,” he offered finally. “How you get through fourteen million futures and come out as unfazed by them as you are. Because I… I keep remembering Maguna. And oh god, she’s… Was... Such a bright child. My child, Strange! And I… I love her so damn much and it–<em>couldn’t</em>… Why did it have to… Everybody is back and she’s gone. <em> My baby’s gone</em>. <em> Pepper </em> doesn’t remember her. How is that fair?” he asked brokenly, the sobs overwhelming the man’s posture and making Stephen visibly uncomfortable.</p>
  <p>He wasn’t good with handling emotions that were rooted in his own experiences. The Cloak found itself pitying him but what had been done left all of them with scars, some visible and some of them deeply hidden from prying eyes. There were things Stephen didn’t even talk about with Wong, despite that fact that the librarian normally was his closest friend but somehow when it came to that… there was some kind of barrier, the Cloak suspected, Stephen couldn’t get past. The only people who could have gotten to him were probably the Ancient One, but that, of course, can’t be done, Christine Palmer and, as of now, Tony Stark. The Cloak hoped Stephen would finally find the courage to tell him about his share of the outcome. Both men were very alike, after all.</p>
  <p>“It’s not, Tony,” Stephen quietly replied. “Would you like to sit?”</p>
  <p>Tony nodded absent-mindedly and with a few movements and the use of magic, they were placed next to each other, in the Sanctum’s small yet cosy looking kitchen, the old wooden table separating them. Stark winced and the sorcerer cursed mentally, the Cloak would bet so, because he added, “Sorry for that. That was insensitive of me.”</p>
  <p>Tony just shook his head. “Just, don’t. Does Hogwarts have some coffee? If not, we’re not doing this.”</p>
  <p>Stephen smirked slightly at that but complied without any further resistance. Asking about his preference wasn’t necessary. </p>
  <p>“Thanks,” Stark said, taking the mug with the beverage. “Of course you know how I drink it.”</p>
  <p>“There was no point in faking I didn’t, was there?”</p>
  <p>“No. I appreciate the honesty. Also not like I don’t know shit about you, about what you did. You’re not a stranger anymore, Stephen.”</p>
  <p>“No, Tony, I’m not. And?”</p>
  <p>“How does it work? To not… sink after exposure to the Stone? Tell me how you do it, please,” he whispered his plea, emanating raw desperation. “‘Cause I cannot do this. Everything that happened in the last five years since the Snap and yet… I’m the only one with knowledge of it. And you. How is that possible?”</p>
  <p>“It’s hard to explain.”</p>
  <p>“Do it anyway. I’m not leaving without answers and a solution to all of this,” Tony warned as Stephen sighed but in the end, agreed with a small nod. </p>
  <p>Then in true Stark fashion, Tony let his bluntness get the better of him. The chance for a peaceful talk was destroyed in one mere second.</p>
  <p>“So, what do I do? Drink some stop caring juice?”</p>
  <p>It was the wrong thing to say. Strange’s face immediately turned stern and serious. His next words spat acid as he repeated the last sentence. “Drink some stop caring juice?”</p>
  <p>“Uh, potion?” Stark gulped. “A spell then?” he added in a frantic attempt to fix the damage.</p>
  <p>“No, Stark.” The sorcerer chuckled darkly. “Nothing like that.”</p>
  <p>Suddenly he stood up, continuing with a hint of hysteria in his timbre voice. “You think I didn’t get affected by,” Stephen gestured vaguely at the surroundings, “what had happened?” He sent him a heated look, shaking his head with an amused expression. His lips crooked in a bitter imitation of a smile. “Then you’re a fool, Anthony Stark.”</p>
  <p>The Cloak, loyal as ever, landed on his shoulders in an attempt to shield its master or maybe was it their visitor? It didn’t know for sure but somebody needed protection and everything be damned, it would provide. For now, the relic would stick to Stephen as he was getting more and more agitated by Stark’s words. It felt his arms shaking, and then the man’s whole body was doing the same when Stephen started to laugh. Fantastic.</p>
  <p>The Cloak of Levitation knew it would happen sooner or later.</p>
  <p>Right now, it was also happening before Tony’s wide eyes, his mouth agape, visibly thrown off by the sorcerer’s uncharacteristic behaviour.</p>
  <p>“Strange… what?” he asked, also standing up and starting to get closer to the man. “Stephen?”</p>
  <p>The Cloak simply shook its fabric at him. Tony didn’t move further so it seemed successful in stopping him. He took a slow breath and regarded Strange with a searching look for any sort of clue how he should proceed with the damage control. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly, realising it won’t be helpful.</p>
  <p>Tony took in the whole posture of the sorcerer, observing his every movement, every shake and tremor in his hands. Strange was now clutching at his stomach and starting to gasp. Yet, Tony didn’t say anything, was seemingly taking it all. He was taking everything that was being thrown at him. In that exact moment, the Cloak realised that Tony Stark was a very perceptive man. He knew when to stop snickering, questioning and digging for further information. He had a heart of gold. But the Cloak and Stephen had already known that, seeing the futures in the Time Stone. Despite that, seeing it before their eyes so suddenly was a rare occurrence.</p>
  <p>Stephen’s meltdown didn’t last long. Slowly, he settled from his unexpected outburst, leaving the younger man with a slightly confused expression. His brows narrowed in annoyance, for what exactly, the Cloak didn't know. Maybe for the lack of control over his traitorous body? Or was it shame at the reaction? Undoubtedly, he didn’t intend to react in that way and obnoxiously laugh at Stark.</p>
  <p>“I apologize for that,” Stephen said, averting his gaze.</p>
  <p>“Nu-oh. Don’t,” Tony replied. He walked towards him and unceremoniously helped him to the nearest chair as he was swaying. The little outburst drained him of energy.</p>
  <p>“I take back my previous statement. You are clearly not handling that as well as I have thought,” Tony told him, sinking back into his chair. “Fuck. There goes my solution,” he groaned miserably. He took a sip of his coffee and made a disgusted face, sending him an offended look. “This, this is horrible. I’m sending you better stuff. I cannot believe you live like this.”</p>
  <p>“Not a coffee fan anymore,” Stephen replied, unbothered.</p>
  <p>“Obviously, that crap can’t be considered coffee.”</p>
  <p>The Cloak agreed. It had a strong suspicion that it would not like the kind of coffee they had at the Sanctum. It may be Nepalese but it saw how horrified Christine was when once offered the beverage. She only drank one third of it, and only out of sheer politeness. The Cloak really liked that bright woman. She put up with Stephen in his previous days as an arrogant dick, yet that hasn’t changed her. It only increased her anti-bullshit radar when it came to its sorcerer and she was always a great aid. It truly missed her. She was busy at the Metro-General Hospital, like doctors tended to be, running the ER and probably excelling at it. Maybe one day it’d just accompany her while she’d be on her duties. It’d be interesting to grasp, to see what she was doing, to sink a little into Strange’s forgotten and forbidden life.</p>
  <p>During its own musings, the Cloak tuned out the rest of the conversation between the two men. It wasn’t really important. It knew Stephen would tell the engineer about his struggles. Strange might seem cold and distant but the futures left him yearning for the aforementioned man. He wasn’t fully aware of that, at the moment, but he would be, it was sure of it. The more time the two spent together, the more Stephen will recover. Realising that it’s all indeed true and possible. Possible for him. Not a falsification of his memories, failed and never fulfilled what-ifs. The sooner Stephen sees that, the better. The Cloak of Levitation was getting worried about his well-being. He’s been put through enough, even as the Sorcerer Supreme. The title was given to the exceptional and extraordinary sorcerers. Stephen Strange ticked off all needed requirements after the Ancient One’s teaching, but he was one man. One man who had suffered enough, yet didn’t seem nor want to stop fighting for the greater good, abandoning himself in the process.</p>
  <p>He only had the Cloak of Levitation to look after his slowly deteriorating physical and mental health. The simmering fire for one’s life not as bright as it used to be.</p>
  <p>So Stephen did tell him. He brought up that he’s been having problems with recalling which future he’s in, what is present and what isn’t. How he had mixed some stuff up, how more often than not he’s aided by Wong or even Christine. It was hard to hide said situations.</p>
  <p>He is afraid it’s not all real, that he’s going to lose it all. That it makes him function so much worse.</p>
  <p>“I barely sleep because of the night terrors. They only get worse,” Stephen admitted. “I get lost in my own thoughts. The Cloak also has to bring me back when I dissociate during meditation. I, eh, mess up facts, places and people. I never did that before. The futures are,” he paused, shaking his head, “so similar. Yet so different. And there are obviously other issues… Something I don’t wish anyone to endure.”</p>
  <p>“Like PTSD, crippling anxiety and panic attacks?” Tony asked.</p>
  <p>The Cloak could only imitate the gesture humans were so fond of when they were moved or agreed on something. It brought its hems back and forth, as if it was clapping. </p>
  <p>“Your Cape is so strange,” he commented with a hint of amusement.</p>
  <p>It did its best version of shrugging while Stephen corrected the man to use its proper name. An addition of “and stop with the puns,” was also included. Stark only rolled his eyes at him, completely unbothered and continued the previous topic.</p>
  <p>“It’s kinda similar to me. And their loss only adds—” he started to explain but was quickly interrupted.</p>
  <p>“You are entitled to it, Tony,” Stephen said, his voice quivering and remorseful. “What I’ve put you through… How I compromised your happiness… That kind of loss… There’s no day I don’t wish for a better ending for you,” he confessed, looking straight into Tony’s eyes. Stephen's own glasz eyes glistened with unshed tears, sadness manifesting in his hunched posture and facial expression. “But there really wasn’t another way. Yet still, I’m deeply sorry but my apologies are pointless. And the lives torn into pieces by my own doing...”</p>
  <p>“The universe is saved,” Stark supplied, “that’s what matters. If only because I had to be the one suffering… it’s a fair pay. But it does hurt. Y’know, at first I was furious at you. During the first few years, that you left me with all the mess on Titan. And Peter’s snap… But I don’t blame you anymore.”</p>
  <p>Stephen sent him an unreadable look. “And for…?”</p>
  <p>Tony shook his head. “No, Stephen. That was my own decision. I used the Stones. I was the only one wishing for it to be as it was before. And the Stones were… tricky. I did not realise it would end with me being almost sent back in time, reliving years in seconds, until the Snap on Titan. I did bring that onto myself. But I still miss them so damn much.”</p>
  <p>The Cloak of Levitation missed its previous masters too. Loss was an inevitable part of one’s life.</p>
</blockquote><p>Then, Levi was suddenly startled from its musings as a very tired sorcerer appeared into its view.</p><p>“What do you think you are doing?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Long time no see! Hi. I hope it was worth the wait, this chapter was longer than the previous one. I was on a roll. Also, no, I don't have anything against Pepper or Morgan, I like them both however with the idea I had, Morgan's loss was inevitable. :(</p><p>As of this chapter, I’m very happy to announce it was beta'd by lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCloud/pseuds/CookieCloud">CookieCloud</a> who bravely went (and goes) through all my mistakes and sometimes, confusing reasoning. I encourage you to read her <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034737%22">14,000,605 Pieces of a Soul</a> if you don’t know it, it’s excellent. Give her some love. &lt;3</p><p>The third chapter soon. I’ve been told it’s even <em>funny</em>. *winks*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Cloak fights with Stephen but in the end it all works out. </p><p>Tony meets with the wizard and his annoyingly clever Cloak.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing?” Stephen repeated, taking the surroundings in with a stern look. Then, he looked at the sentences that had been written and his demeanour turned cold. “Is this a joke? Why would you reminisce about mine and Stark’s meeting?”</p><p>Levi could only dive into the maze of books in search of a normal pen. The phone from Stark was upstairs as it forgot to take it.</p><p>Then, before the Cloak could write anything, he exploded. “How the fuck is that supposed to help with anything?! Lauriel was telling us about the supposed,” he sneered the last word, “<em>reward</em>. Is that it, Cloak? Getting behind my back?! You just have to <em> see everything</em>, don’t you?”</p><p>The Cloak froze as it was immediately reminded of the Ancient One’s visit to introduce Stephen. Its master already knew about that, and she was right, he didn’t hold that against it… or so it seemed. Apparently Stephen’s magic didn’t agree with that stance. During his rage on the Cloak, he was absent-mindedly conjuring butterflies. Strong emotions always resulted in a magical outburst, not fully controlled by the sorcerer who often got lost in his overwhelming emotions. His impulsive side had never fully diminished, the arrogant know-all doctor demanding attention and submission.</p><p>The colourful butterflies were flying into Levi’s direction, a few of them together took the Lines of Proof and discarded it somewhere outside of the Sanctum’s library. Levi would bet it was simply in Strange’s bedroom now. Some of them were attempting to overpower the Cloak and also take it somewhere. Annoying creatures. Suddenly the butterflies turned into some hybrid that was resembling butterflies and fleas. Levi found itself baffled. Apparently now they were... butter<em>fleas</em>? Why? Did Stephen want to inflict freaking fleas on its being? It’s not an animal! That is just so wrong and outrageous! How dare he?! Oh, <em> hell no! </em></p><p>That obviously proved fruitless when Levi morphed into a red sock and speeded in Stephen’s direction. It tried to convey the angry stare as best as a sole sock could but Stephen just smirked mockingly.</p><p>Fine, two could play that game.</p><p>“What are you gonna do now? Warm m—<em>oomphh!</em>”</p><p>In consideration, maybe it wasn’t Levi’s brightest idea. Yet, it proved alarmingly successful. Strange finally shut up. And was currently trying to get rid of the sock stuck in his mouth, because the relic was not backing off. It only did a minute later, when the man violently started to cough. </p><p>The Cloak was utterly soaked in Stephen’s spit. And not in a funny way. Blergh.</p><p>It really wasn’t the best idea. Levi transformed back to its usual shape while it was shaking all over to get rid of unwanted saliva. Like a wet dog trying to dry itself. Some of the droplets landed back on the sorcerer’s face which turned into a disgusted frown.</p><p>“Kinda deserved that one,” Stephen mumbled resignedly and rubbed his face with a tissue he had portaled. “So there’s the answer to Tony’s question. Thankfully, no plural parts,” he commented quietly.</p><p>He was looking at the relic that had been flying furiously all over the library for a while and he sighed. Stephen took mercy on it and with a few gestures of shaking hands, the Cloak was completely saliva free as if nothing had happened.</p><p>Levi quickly patted him on a cheek in a mocking thank you gesture and immediately flew out of the library.</p><p>It was the only thing it was able to do to convey the message of it giving Stephen a cold shoulder. Also, it won. However what has been won wasn’t really clear. The Cloak was sure that Stephen wouldn’t cave in.</p><p>The Cloak of Levitation didn’t want to detract itself from helping Stephen Strange. The life of the Sorcerer Supreme’s most powerful relic was indeed the hardest job to all of them.</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning was tense. Despite the Cloak actually returning to Stephen’s bedroom and wanting to act as his blanket as per their routine, it was shooed off. Stephen remained angry. Nothing has predestined Stephen to change his mind. He was too proud for that, as was the relic. The Ancient One was right yet again; they were very alike.</p><p>“Can we talk?” the magnets on the fridge asked.</p><p>Stark did not disappoint, the mentioned magnets were delivered the day after their last attempts at varying its communication.</p><p>So Levi tried to improve its form of nonverbal communication. Sure, mostly it got its point across but that? That was funny. Since Iron Man provided the magnetic letters, Levi decided to annoy the local Sorcerer Supreme to the core. Many messages were written, to the sorcerer’s exasperation. Surprisingly, Wong thrived on them while creating one of his own in the spur of some genius librarian thought. Although one time he simply used it to spell “Get Me Bodied” by Beyoncé. Such a weird, funny little Asian man. Of course, Levi felt utterly compelled to add "Tony". Stephen was not amused.</p><p>Nothing. No response from Strange.</p><p>The Cloak knocked on the fridge with the nearest pot, startling the man. Ha, got you, it thought.</p><p>Then, “Stephen?”</p><p>Yet, still no reply. He just stared at the sentences with a blank look, shaking his head. So he was really pissed. Once again, two can play the game. The Cloak turned to other means, more prominent. It flew out of the kitchen and returned with the Stark Phone specially designed for its needs. Tony outdid himself. Stephen rolled his eyes and muttered about it being a menace.</p><p>“What do you want then?” he asked, completely frustrated. “Since you’re so dedicated to communicate something.”</p><p>At first Levi didn’t want to go for the Text to Speech option, so it tried to figure it out during the night, away from its master’s prying persona, only when it was convinced he was sleeping and not actually astral projecting. Slowly, it figured it out. But now? It deemed it completely necessary.</p><p>“Strange,” said the male voice, as Levi has chosen it (it thought it captures its essence more than a female one could), and Stephen sent it a startled look.</p><p>“Since when do you use this?” he asked, thrown off.</p><p>“Today,” the voice paused. Levi furiously started to write. “And don’t change the topic. You’ve been brooding for ages and I’m sick of it!”</p><p>“Woah, don’t put the blame on me! This is not about me!” he snapped at the relic. “This is about <em> your </em> doings, Cloak.” Stephen sent it an angry look and crossed his arms. Clearly, waiting for further explanation.</p><p>Levi paused, pondering for a moment. Maybe he did deserve one. It actually went against him. The relic was supposed to have his back (ha!) and did the opposite, in some way. Surely, it was for a good cause because its dumbass human won’t allow himself any ounce of happiness or something even resembling it so it had to try. Thus, the Cloak of Levitation told Stark.</p><p>“But it is! This is about you! I don’t understand how one person can be…” it stopped. Going into that direction wouldn’t be helpful. Calling its master a moron was only going to add fuel to the fire. “Listen. I know you put the Ancient One on a pedestal. And it’s a high one. She was unmistakably a great Sorcerer Supreme but in the end, she was human. And humans make mistakes. She made one. And you stopped caring about yourself.”</p><p>“What are you implying? That, what, I did it to myself? Poor, little me, couldn’t get her fucking cryptic words?!”</p><p>“Strange. Forgo the topic of blame,” it told him. “The phrase ‘it’s not about you’ was to open you to other kinds of experiences. Not to diminish your persona. You implemented it greatly but in the end, made yourself smaller and smaller,” Levi explained. “It was to broaden, not shrink yourself. Do tell me, did it help you? In the long haul?”</p><p>“I’m a better person because of it. You… you <em> saw </em> how bad I was. How full of myself, prideful and ambitious… How careless of the world. How I hurt people… Christine…”</p><p>“I didn’t say you aren’t a better man. You are, Stephen. But the rest? Where are the parts of yourself you desperately hide? Where’s your previous joy?”</p><p>The Cloak paused for a minute as the sorcerer was sending it a piercing gaze, his glasz eyes conveying something raw and unexpected.</p><p>“That’s why I put the Gloves on you, Strange. That’s also why I was seeing that memory with you and Stark. To make you understand. And to use it.”</p><p>Stephen hadn’t granted it a reply for a while. When he did, his voice was barely a whisper.</p><p>“I wish you didn’t.” He sounded drained.</p><p>“I’m rolling my metaphorical eyes at you. Now, can you listen to me for a while? Yesterday wasn’t for fun.”</p><p>“Fine,” Stephen grumbled and sat down on the chair. “Amuse me then.”</p><p>“God, why do you have to be so dramatic?” A shrug was the only response it got. What an asshole.</p><p>Never minding Stephen’s attitude, Levi caught him up on its newest idea.</p><p>Stephen wasn’t impressed, to say the least but didn’t dismiss it.</p><p>“Just try it for yourself, okay?” the Cloak prodded its human further as they crossed the library. As the sorcerer sat on the couch, the relic brought him the Lines of Proof and a notebook. Maybe it’d be good to have it all in one place, it observed. For what, it didn’t know.</p><p>Stephen thought for a long while. Levi was curious as to what he was going to try to recall and awaited with barely contained impatience. It was resting on the man’s shoulders, the rest of it loosely brushing along his left thigh, sometimes twitching and wiggling in anticipation.</p><p>“Uh, can you stop? Not time for that,” Stephen grumbled at it.</p><p>Oh, okay. Maybe its excitement was inappropriate for the exact situation. It calmed slightly and put some of its restless fabric on the leg.</p><p>He had started writing. Levi peeked at the page: “Donna’s return from the trip.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh, Stephen. </em>
</p><p>The Cloak ended caressing his cheek in a slow and gentle motion. Stephen seemed deep in a trance as the memory has flooded his mind. Small droplets of tears were running along his pale face and a small smile in the corners of his lips. The fond memory of his little sister overwhelmed his whole body, relaxing the tensed muscles, as the tired man had found a moment of inner peace and solace for himself.</p><p>Levi was really curious as to what Stephen had been seeing. It wasn’t introduced to all of his life’s history and it was for the better, but sometimes… Sometimes the Cloak wished to live through real memories, not as a relic. Certainly, it was a weird desire to have but it’s not like it told anybody about it. Maybe it could tell FRIDAY. Or Tony’s other robots. They’d understand that, probably. Yet the AI was the closest to fulfilling it, somehow. Would DUM-E also want to explore the life of a human? The Cloak imagined it running through the corridors of a community college. It’d surely be a chemistry teacher. Wait, no. A firefighter! Or… a pyromaniac? Ouch. Such a disaster of a human. Just like Levi’s sorcerer.</p><p>“God,” Stephen’s quivering voice and little sniffles brought it from its own musings.</p><p>It sent him an expectant look, as if asking, “well?”</p><p>Stephen looked at it and in all honesty, he was beautiful. Such a pure, vulnerable moment was a real treat from him, as he was smiling at it tenderly. It was all that mattered, in the end. What Strange couldn’t say with words, his body language surely did and the Cloak was proficient in reading all of the cues from him. The sorcerer’s eyes were still moist, some unshed tears still hiding in the corners of the handsome, yet too pale and kind of gaunt face. He hasn’t been taking proper care of himself, as always, and it showed. Yet, the whole moment made him look much younger, just like the exact moment when Strange realised he’s been falling in love with Tony all over again, as it was an inevitable scenario in the Cloak’s opinion. The two were meant to be together, despite fate trying to roll the dice to prevent them from doing so. Luckily, the Cloak of Levitation was there to interfere when needed.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said.</p><p>Stephen petted its fabric a few more times before resuming to write.</p><p>They spent the next hour reminiscing or more like Stephen did and the Cloak had been observing him, soaking in the shy expression on the man’s features as he was slowly writing about a situation regarding some time at med school, then his own graduation… More memories with Donna were also written, sometimes with the addition of Victor and his mother, yet never with Eugene Strange. Understandable.</p><p>Later, he went back to his neurosurgeon days. Apparently, some selfish part of him still needed it, and for that, Levi was extremely happy. Maybe he was finally allowing himself to indulge a bit. He needed to do so, humans do crave the raw desire for thriving and Stephen? Stephen managed to achieve so many things on his own. It was admirable, not many would be able to do the same in his position. So many pulled all-nighters and so much iron-clad willpower to get through all the obstacles and Strange still wanted more. At this point, no, it wasn’t selfish in the relic’s opinion. As it stated before, he did change. He had become a good man. An asshole, maybe more than needed, but the Sorcerer Supreme was what the Earth and the Multiverse lacked before. The Ancient One – Stephen did reminisce about her too - was the best, before him, and every previous Sorcerer Supreme too, but the Cloak of Levitation indeed had a soft spot for Stephen Strange. It grew more and more, their companionship as strong as ever.</p><p>Their fight had been resolved.</p><p>***</p><p>When the Cloak had messaged him, asking whether Stark was free, it was a little surprising to learn he was already on the way to the Sanctum. Further inquiries about his visit ended with curt yet threatening response of “confrontation”. In that moment, Levi knew it was going to be a very long and tiring day.</p><p>Tony strode into the Sanctum with an impish smirk on his face.</p><p>“So it’s like playing with Tom Riddle’s diary,” Tony concluded after Stephen explained the Lines of Proof’s capabilities. He had been intently staring at the pen-like relic for the last five minutes. “And you want me to use it? Do you <em> want </em> me to open the Chamber of Secrets and release the basilisk? Is it time?” He narrowed his eyes at Strange who spluttered the tea he had been drinking as he started to violently cough. </p><p>“Gross,” Tony commented.</p><p>Levi simply patted him on his back a few times until the sorcerer relaxed. After that, Stephen sent the older man a pointed stare. </p><p>“This is your fault,” he complained in a raspy voice. “Don’t do that when I’m drinking.”</p><p>“Ha!” Tony exclaimed, gleeful. “So you <em> do </em> find my Harry Potter references funny. And you read enough to catch them all. You caught the Golden Snitch! You’re the Seeker of relics, Strange.”</p><p>“Oh god,” Stephen mumbled. “What have I gotten myself into…”</p><p>He conjured a portal to the kitchen and Levi flew through it, bringing him a paper towel. He sent it an expectant look and the relic took care of the mess.</p><p>It’d normally protest but after yesterday’s stunt considered his attitude towards it fair. It did go behind his back.</p><p>“Wow, the Cloak is really well-behaved today. What did you do, Levi?”</p><p>It folded its fabric to imitate shrugging. Stark wouldn’t get any answers from it. At least not right now.</p><p>“What? No? Why are you behaving like this then? Did you do some–<em>wait</em>. Does he know?!” Tony’s eyes widened in realisation.</p><p>Okay, now this called for some damage control, Levi decided. It quickly took out the post-it notes it had in its pocket and showed one with a simple “No” to Stark. At least that would shut him up. As for Stephen though… maybe the Cloak should leave that to Tony. After all, it wanted to confront him. It just accidentally sped up the process. <em> Ooops. </em></p><p>“What am I not supposed to know?” Stephen asked, narrowing his eyes. “Are you plotting against me yet again?” he asked the relic. </p><p>This time, it showed him the same post-it note.</p><p>“I don’t believe it. You’ve only become worse since you started to talk,” the Sorcerer groaned. “I think I don’t even want to know.”</p><p>Tony just laughed at that. “Now I’m the one who doesn’t believe you, Stranger. But gonna tell you later what that was about,” the inventor told him and even had the audacity to wink at the confused sorcerer. </p><p>Anthony Stark knew how to play it all right. The Cloak was in awe. It immediately reacted, showing both men the response of “Hell yeah!”, the letters big and scrawled in Peter’s handwriting. It was one of its favourites. It could compose its own, after mastering the art of writing, but it really liked having quick options.</p><p>“Fine,” Stephen replied after a while. “Please, just focus on the relic?”</p><p>“I <em> tried</em>,” he defended himself. “But your other relic distracted me. Oh, fine. Stop with that murderous glare, I’m focused now! Also, Stephen, you were the one who didn’t answer my question. Do you really want me to use it?”</p><p>Finally. The Cloak felt as if it could jump from joy. Scratch that, it’s going to do exactly that or an equivalent of it. It flew around the men a few times, stopping only when the sorcerer shooed it away as if it was a fly.</p><p>“Honestly, I didn’t even think of that,” Stephen replied. “It was all Levi’s idea. It annoyed me until I caved in.”</p><p>Well, that was the understatement of the century, but go with that, Levi thought. Stephen tended to be insufferable sometimes.</p><p>“Oh, I see. Good work, Red.” Tony grinned into the Cloak’s direction, which folded its fabric at that to make a thumbs up gesture. Now Strange just rolled his eyes slightly in response. </p><p>“Et tu, Brute?” he asked him but there was no hurt behind Stephen’s words, only mild amusement.</p><p>The engineer nodded. “Yup. Is it safe though?” He looked suspiciously at the pen. “Your magic <em> does </em> very weird shit.”</p><p>“It’s not my magic, it’s just a relic.”</p><p>“You say ‘just a relic’ but all I hear is that Gloves incident from a few weeks ago,” Tony said, cocking his eyebrow high. “Which reminds me, we still haven’t talked about it. I graciously let you poof into a portal. Still, no answers!” He pointed an accusatory finger at him. “I’ve been patient, y’know? Thought you’d tell me on your own but oh boy, was I mistaken,” he paused. “Wow, we have a lot to talk about.”</p><p>Stephen sighed, “You’re not letting that go?”</p><p>“Nope, here to torment you.” With that, Stark winked at him yet again. He didn't fear nothing, the Cloak had concluded. At least in relation to its sorcerer. </p><p>“But I’ll be merciful and spare you that. But, only if,” he said and smiled innocently at the man, “you get me a burger. And make a good coffee. You still have it, yeah?”</p><p>“There’s some left. Why are you even bargaining with me? Am I being punished for something I’m not aware of doing?”</p><p>“Hmm.” Stark put a hand under his chin as his arms were splayed on the table and regarded him with a look. “Yes. I believe you are.”</p><p>Stephen muttered something that could be taken as an insult but he nodded. Stark handed him his wallet and voiced exactly what kind of burger he did want and to get the one Stephen would like. The sorcerer just rolled his eyes but did not voice his displeasure any further. Well, that was for the better, Levi mused, as now it’d have some time to pester the innovator. </p><p>“Off you go, wizard.”</p><p>And maybe wipe off that annoying smirk from Stark’s handso–<em>average </em> face.</p><p>With a whooshing sound of a portal being closed, Stephen disappeared. </p><p>“Okay, now that Stephen’s out of the picture,” he started and pointed at the Cloak, “explain.”</p><p>It took the Stark Phone, unlocked the device and opened the application it used to communicate, awaiting further inquiries. “What is this all about? Does he know?”</p><p>“No, he doesn’t,” Levi replied through the male voice it used for its voice substitution.</p><p>And so, the Cloak of Levitation told Stark. </p><p>If it caused more mischief along the way, that was just to be expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Cloak cooks up a storm.</p><p>Tony resists one temptation but falls for the imminent one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u"><b>Warnings</b></span>: violation of privacy, anger outburst and a fight (nothing graphic), kinda voyeuristic behaviour - all these are in relation to the Cloak or its doings. Others: dissociation as in derealisation (trouble recognising surroundings - in Stephen's case the present timeline), making out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi closed the notebook and hid it shortly before a portal opened. </p><p>The smell, if Stark’s mouth-watering expression was anything to go by, was divine. Soon the Sorcerer Supreme, clad in black trousers and a grey t-shirt instead of his typical sorcerer robes, crossed the portal. He had a big brown bag in his arms.</p><p>“I had to go to the other one,” he said, frowning. He threw the bag on the table along with Stark’s wallet.</p><p>“Whoa, careful! There’s food inside and it’s innocent!” Tony defended as he opened it and put its contents on the table. “Thanks.” He unwrapped the paper, took a bite of his burger and moaned, “‘s different but good.”</p><p>“Our usual was closed. In the foreseeable future you are the one ordering our take-outs,” he said with a horrified look, as if he was recalling the situation. “There were children. One invited me to the birthday party they were having.”</p><p>“Aww,” Tony cooed, his eyes glinting in mild amusement. “What did you do to receive such an honour?”</p><p>“Handed them their wayward balloon back,” Stephen replied absent-mindedly while he was unwrapping his own burger, his hands slightly trembling. The engineer sent him a surprised look. “They’re just <em> kids</em>. I’m not an asshole.”</p><p>The Cloak had to admit, it liked this side of its sorcerer. It was more gentle than anything and oh-so very rare. Maybe he wasn’t fond of children but he respected the small humans enough to be pleasant if forced to interact with them. Their parents were another kind of story though. When they happened to get under his skin, he was the first one to voice his displeasure.</p><p>“Yep,” Tony said, popping the ‘p’. He took a sip of his Coke through the straw, and got back to eating.</p><p>“Also, their words not mine, I ‘look like a giraffe in need of learning what fun is’.”</p><p>To that, Tony almost sputtered the food he had in his mouth. </p><p>After regaining some of his composure, he said, “Well, they’re not wrong. You wouldn’t know fun even if it poked you with a stick.” </p><p>“What,” Strange countered threateningly. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Just saying.”</p><p>“I know what fun is, Stark.”</p><p>“Do you?” </p><p>“Stop!” Stephen snapped at him. “If you keep it up with the attitude you will never get any answers, Tony. I’m not falling for that.”</p><p>That’s because you have already fallen for him, Levi thought. </p><p>The Cloak had to admit it was a valid point. Sometimes Stark needed to slow down, not talk a mile a minute. His brain had the tendency to bounce from one topic to another. He had always searched for stimuli and Stephen had never deprived him.</p><p>If words were weapons, they were the ultimate snarking duo. </p><p>“Fine, fine,” Tony groaned dramatically. “Make me that coffee so I can play with Voldemort.”</p><p>Stephen rolled his eyes but rose from his seat and put the kettle on. </p><p>“It’s fine if you do not wish to do it, Tony,” the sorcerer suggested after he prepared Stark’s coffee and green tea for himself. Before he could flick his wrist to conjure an adequate spell to make them float towards the kitchen table, the Cloak took the two mugs and did it itself.</p><p>“I merely thought you would like to—” Stephen paused, then slightly shook his head. “Nevermind. We can forget it.”</p><p>“No!” Tony gesticulated vividly. “No backsies, wizard. Spill.”</p><p>Stephen sat back into his chair. He observed the man with a calculating look, but didn’t put forth further explanations.</p><p>“Oh, come on! You were okay with it, before.”</p><p>“Yes, I was,” Stephen hesitated.  </p><p>“Let me decide.”</p><p>“Alright,” he said reluctantly. “I anticipated you would like to revisit some of your,” he paused, “happy memories.” Then, Stephen added quickly, seeing that Tony wanted to interrupt him. “I did. I used it for that.”</p><p>Tony regarded him with an unrecognisable look. </p><p>“And how was it?”</p><p>The sorcerer shrugged in an aloof gesture. It seemed he was mulling over Stark’s inquiry. Stephen wasn’t one to freely disclose details about his past or about himself. He only did that if he deemed it relevant and necessary. If it didn’t hold any purpose, it was a lost battle.</p><p>A flicker of something raw and vulnerable crossed Stephen’s pallid complexion. His mouth was slightly parted, a possible indication he was going to respond but words never left it. Instead, a barely audible whimper found its way out.</p><p>This time the Cloak read him wrong. Its reasoning was solid during the first few minutes but as it noticed Stephen’s breath hitching, it was clear it was either a flashback or he was dissociating and yet again confusing the current timeline. </p><p>“Strange, you gonna answer me?” the billionaire asked in an irritated tone. Tony was hunched over the phone, his fingers clicking at warp speed on its screen. “I don’t have all day for this.”</p><p>Why hadn’t Stark caught on to it? Couldn’t he look at Stephen and help?! </p><p>The Cloak wanted to slap him. It would do it, if it wasn’t excessively waving its fabric in front of Stephen’s face. It was a sign they agreed upon. Hopefully, Stephen would soon realise that whatever he was seeing—living—wasn’t real.</p><p>The lack of reaction was what finally made Tony check on him. He abruptly abandoned his seat.</p><p>“Stephen,” he said, “what is it?”</p><p>Tony crouched on the floor, while the younger man was looking somewhere down. Good, the Cloak thought. It was slowly working. Stephen had realised what had happened and he was trying to bring himself back. </p><p>Levi stopped waving and poked at Stark’s shoulder. When it was sure it had his attention, it flew to the fridge and arranged the letters: “Lost in time”.</p><p>Stark’s eyes widened in horror.</p><p>“He mentioned that,” he whispered and gulped. “Did I… did I trigger him?” </p><p>Levi shrugged. It didn’t know. It could be anything.</p><p>“Come on, Stephen,” Tony said, but wasn’t granted any reaction. “We won.”</p><p>He took Stephen’s hands into his and gently squeezed them. To ground him to the present, the Cloak guessed. It didn’t seem to work—it always took a few more minutes—and it thought it was more for Tony’s than Stephen’s sake because the inventor looked calmer. At some point, he started rambling to the sorcerer, describing the room and talking about his day and their plans. </p><p>Suddenly, he asked it to bring him the coffee container. Levi followed his plea. It seemed enough of a good idea.</p><p>The Cloak held the opened box near them, occasionally putting it under Stephen’s nose. The aroma of rich coffee slowly filled their nostrils, or the Cloak thought it did that. It didn’t have a nose and couldn’t smell anything but Tony looked pleased enough and Levi didn’t kno—oh, it worked. Levi put the container away.</p><p>The sorcerer coughed. “Tony?” he croaked.</p><p>Stephen was blinking owlishly, his face confused and hands trembling more than usual but he seemed okay enough. He sent Tony a surprised look, only just realising the man had been kneeling in front of him, now rubbing the back of his right wrist with delicate strokes. Stark’s other one was absent-mindedly tapping to an unknown rhythm on Stephen’s knee. </p><p>Their gazes met. </p><p>For a long moment the sorcerer looked like he was going to say something, prompted by the intensity of Tony’s brown eyes, inspecting him with slight curiosity but he decided against it. Then, with reluctance, Stephen glanced at their joined hands and pulled his own away.</p><p>“Tony,” he said, “we can have that talk now.”</p><p>“Are you sure? You just—”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Stephen gave a dismissive wave of his hand.</p><p>The genius didn’t seem convinced but didn’t prod any further. He got to his feet, wobbling a bit. Luckily, the Cloak stabilised him and motioned Stark to his previous chair. He sat at the table again but only after sending it an astonished look. </p><p>Levi fluttered its hem at Stark, as if uncaringly stating “don’t mention it”. It draped itself over the back of the nearest furniture, deeming its duties over, for now.</p><p>Today was the day when the Cloak of Levitation fully accepted Anthony Stark’s presence near its sorcerer. There was no need to pretend anymore, the Cloak silently admitted to itself. Surprisingly, so shortly after Strange’s words. </p><p>To Levi’s bafflement, Tony decided upon another approach.</p><p>“I won’t use it,” Tony said, breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen between them. “Your relic, I mean.” </p><p>Stephen looked at him in surprise. “Didn’t you want to talk about—”</p><p>“I do. But let me get to that in a moment, hmm?”</p><p>“What changed your mind, then?” </p><p>“Oh, I want to, believe me,” Tony elaborated, chuckling bitterly. “Don’t get me wrong here, but seeing you like this today and then remembering how disturbed you were on Titan…</p><p>“Combining that knowledge with my own exposure to the Stones, I don’t think I will ever willingly relive any memories. I’d do everything to see Morgan, Pep, our whole family, JARVIS and others but,” Stark nervously raked his hand through his hair, and cut himself off. “No, I can’t do that. If I do, there would be no coming back.”</p><p>Then, Tony took a deep breath, as if he was mustering the courage for the admission. He looked right into Stephen’s eyes.  </p><p>“An alcoholic will always remain one, even after being sober for years. And I’d definitely go for that drink, over and over again. I wouldn’t… I couldn’t handle not reminiscing, Stephen. I desperately wish I could, but I can’t.”</p><p>Stephen opened his mouth but closed it immediately, seeing the man wasn’t finished. Stark’s next words were spoken with increased determination.</p><p>“What I <em> can </em> do however is to start something new. A little bird clued me in that we are on the same page in the attraction department. Nu-oh, no interrupting,“ Tony waved a finger at the sorcerer to silence him. “The talk’s more of a monologue now,” he smirked, silently daring Strange to protest.</p><p>The sorcerer remained impassive. </p><p>Truth be told, Stephen’s poker face was impeccable.</p><p>“You’re full of contradictions, Strange. At first, you’re responding to my quips and banter. I know we both enjoy this, you can’t fake that. Not many people can keep up with me, yet you make it look so damn easy. You always let me be myself.</p><p>"When the Cloak talked,” he smiled slightly at the relic, “after you went all BAMF on it, I heard you. I heard your shy compliment about my mind. I didn’t react. I couldn’t react. Because, fuck, Stephen… Maybe you meant that platonically. I was so sure that you did, so I shut up, but believe me if I had known, I would—“ Tony broke off and swallowed before he started again. </p><p>“And later something changed with those Gloves. Suddenly, you brush off my every attempt at a casual meeting, yet you keep responding to my texts like nothing changed. Then, I end up hanging out with Levi of all pe—I’d like to date <em> you</em>,” he pointed out, ”not your relic, Stephen.”</p><p>Did Stark almost out loud admit to it being perceived as a person?! The Cloak of Levitation preened for making that kind of impression. Such a pity he caught on his slip.</p><p>“Tony—”</p><p>“No, I’m not done yet. And then, there was your notebook,” Tony said. </p><p>Stephen immediately paled.</p><p>If looks could kill, Stark would be dead on the spot. Stephen’s expression rapidly morphed into pained anger. He quickly rose from his chair, the furniture screeching horribly as it was pushed away. It fell to the ground with a loud clatter.</p><p>“<em>What</em>,” he seethed.</p><p>“Oh, don’t look at me like that!” Stark put his palms up, and also stood up. “It was Levi, not me!” He crossed his arms. “It read aloud from it.”</p><p>Hearing that, Stephen visibly tensed. His hands found their way to the table and he gripped the edge tight, which was probably extremely painful. They rapidly turned white as his gaze fixated on the Cloak. </p><p>“What,” he repeated. He was quivering in rage, baring his teeth.</p><p>“I wasn’t trying to invade your privacy,” Tony continued, seeming oblivious, that the Sorcerer Supreme hadn’t put the blame on him, “and reading your memory would be an enormous violation of your trust. Anyway, I’m sorry. I swear I didn’t do that on purpose. Stephen, I would never.”</p><p>Strange however didn’t seem to hear him, Levi noticed. He focused entirely on it and the magical relic shuddered under his scrutiny. Seconds later, after it stopped denying that Stephen wasn’t going to take the shared information calmly, it left its spot. It didn’t know what to do, so it opted to back off, flying a bit closer to the genius. </p><p>Stark looked at it in confusion, then at the sorcerer. He gulped, seeming to take the situation in with a quick, calculating look and said evenly, “I agree with you - the Cloak royally fucked up,” he smiled sadly, “but let’s cool off.”</p><p>It was the last straw.</p><p>“Cool off?” he asked, mockingly. “You want me to <em> cool off</em>, Tony? You,” he jabbed a trembling finger at him, “clearly don’t understand what happened here.”</p><p>Before Levi could do anything to soothe its master’s wrath or Tony could say something, the sorcerer had stridden towards them. Stephen grabbed Tony’s unfinished drink and vehemently threw it at the Cloak. As the liquid flew towards it, he made rapid motions with his hands.</p><p>It did not miss its target. </p><p>“The fuck, Strange?!”</p><p>Unfortunately, some of the droplets hit the poor man but Levi couldn’t pay attention to Stark. It desperately tried to shake off the sticky liquid (who knew Coke clashed so badly with red?!). Its attempts proved fruitless.</p><p>So, maybe they could...</p><p>“You,” he was yelling at the relic, “will not be establishing a link to weasel yourself out of this! You’ve done enough! First, you fight me. Then, you convince me—no, force me—to ‘at least give it a try’! And, <em> ohh, you are good!</em>” Stephen laughed bitterly, shaking his head furiously as he stood next to the damp fabric. “This was your deliberate plan all along, wasn’t it?! Premeditated, even! You meddle and meddle with everything like it’s your fucking right! The Ancient One’s teachings rubbed off on you, have they not?!”</p><p>The relic shook as if in disagreement with Stephen’s line of thinking but that was futile. He had kept ranting at it and he had lost it, the Cloak realised. It did try to fly and embrace him in a cocoon until he could calm down, and bring himself out of it. </p><p>Apparently, that was a big mistake.</p><p>As Strange realised what it was doing, he conjured a spell to bind it. The burning ropes tied it tightly before the Cloak had even tried to dodge them and the artifact landed on the floor with a loud thud, immobilised. The sound echoed in the Sanctum's kitchen, followed by the smell of a damp cloth.</p><p>Then, there was silence and suddenly Stark was shouting to stop the outrage but it was too late. Stephen got to it, kneeling on the floor and drew the first punch, his breathing jarred, and then another, and another, and—</p><p>“Stephen, enough!” Stark roared, rushing to the man.</p><p>—but the sorcerer wasn’t stopping, despite his fragile hands shaking outrageously, already soaked and bruised, and turning red, not used to such strenuous activity.</p><p>If the Cloak had a heart, it would be shattered into a million little pieces.</p><p>It did it. It unintentionally hurt Stephen. An unrecognisable feeling abruptly overtook it. If it weren’t for the binding ropes, it would shake like a leaf. Before, panic and terror were something entirely foreign, as well as fear and guilt - known only in a theoretical sense. Of course, in some dangerous situations Levi was afraid for Strange but never <em> of </em> him. The damage it did felt irreparable. The intensity of Stephen’s ache and perceived betrayal had made it wish to shrink itself and vanish in shame. To its dread, it was like it already had been slowly disappearing…</p><p>One red thread at a time, untangling like knitting wool.</p><p>Its new appendage fluttered unsteadily.</p><p>Upon noticing that, Levi emitted an indiscernible sound as it had attempted to free itself, driven by sheer terror of its discovery. It had never happened before.</p><p>Wasn’t it ironic how alike they were? The Cloak of Levitation and its master—one of the most powerful artifacts and the Sorcerer Supreme—both lost to magic, when emotions overtook them.</p><p>“Cloak?” Stephen asked, voice hoarse and small.</p><p>The spell dissolved.</p><p>Instantly, it was picked up and laid on the sorcerer’s lap. The aforementioned man sat cross-legged on the floor, his back to the fridge for support, his fury evaporated, and utterly drained. Next to him was Tony, surrounded by a first aid kit, a bowl filled with water and a cloth. He was taking care of Stephen’s injured hand. The other one had already been looked after and wrapped in a bandage. It was gingerly stroking the red fabric like it was a cat.</p><p>The Cloak didn’t remember how they weathered the storm. Whatever Stark did, helped.</p><p>Stephen glanced at it sadly. “I’m sorry I scared you, old friend.”</p><p>Levi faltered in remorse. It brought its hem up and delicately touched Stephen’s chest where the heart was. It stayed there in silent apology and mentally swore itself a promise to never harm the man again.</p><p>“Is it sorry?” Stark asked, when he caught their moment. He finished prodding at the doctor’s hand and closed the medical kit.</p><p>“I believe so.” Then, Stephen inquired of the relic, “Do you think you can try to get that thread back in?”</p><p>Could it? It was still uneasy and guilt-ridden but… oh. Back in place.</p><p>“Good.” It was granted another caress. “Get lost,” Stephen pleaded softly.</p><p>The Cloak sagged in compliance and directed itself to the bathroom.</p><p>***</p><p>“Can you, uh,” Stephen grunted, his words muffled by moans that immediately followed after the friction of Tony’s hips, making his erection even more visible. Tony sent him a satisfactory smile and repeated the motion.</p><p>What was he trying to say? Ah. Clothes. Less of them. Probably. That was how humans worked, Levi mused. It would probably never understand them.</p><p>When it got back from washing and drying itself, it found the two men in Stephen’s bedroom, the door left slightly ajar. That meant, Levi guessed, it was allowed to come back after all. Maybe it was for the better that it wasn’t present for the moment Stark talked with Stephen. It learnt its lesson.</p><p>Hazily, the sorcerer tried to tug at his pants to free himself but yet again, his partner was faster.</p><p>“Mm, what happened to letting go, Steph?” Tony whispered into his ear. Strange shivered in response. “Just let me, yeah,” he added, slowly trailing little kisses down his neck, “unless you changed your mind and don’t want to?”</p><p>“No!” Stephen hissed abruptly. “No. Please, continue. And stop teasing. It’s...” the last was mumbled incoherently.</p><p>“That won’t do, wizard,” Tony cupped his cheek gently. The younger man tried to avert his gaze and was looking everywhere but at Tony. “Hey, look at me.”</p><p>Stephen shook his head in an answer, then let it fall on Stark’s shoulder.</p><p>“Stephen.” </p><p>Silence. </p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Still nothing. </p><p>Levi felt it should disappear the moment both men had started caressing each other. Being privy to the pair’s playful banter and lust driven thrusts made it feel like an intruder. Despite that, Stephen didn’t try to make it leave. He would, if he needed privacy, previous experiences proved that.</p><p>The man wasn’t shy to express his right for some intimacy, when it was possible for him to indulge a bit and tell the relic to leave him alone for a while. Or join him on occasion, when some days made it impossible to find some kind of a much needed release after a hectic day. The first time it happened, Stephen was extremely embarrassed, as he did not ask it for anything, didn’t voice anything, but Levi simply knew. And it voluntarily provided, making its master a flustered and rather satisfied mess.</p><p>That was why the Cloak didn’t feel guilty. This time, at least. After all, now its presence seemed even necessary as it noted that Stephen had started shaking, the previous mood rapidly dropping. He was clinging to Tony, who hesitantly embraced him, not knowing if it would be welcomed. He tried to get some response, probably to alleviate his own anxiety and confusion and to figure out what had provoked that reaction.</p><p>Levi decided to fly to its human and act like a blanket. It fell on Stephen’s hunched shoulders, covering the man’s back and Tony’s hands, which were trailing soothing patterns under his t-shirt, grounding him, when it became apparent that the contact seemed to help with some of his tension.</p><p>“Hey, it’s alright,” Tony said calmly, “whatever you need. I don’t know what’s happening but it doesn’t change a thing between us.” Then, he softly added, “You’re still an annoying asshole, Strange. Nothing’s gonna change that. Not even my fondness towards your pretentious ass. Though speaking of ass. I’m sure yours is a fine one.”</p><p>This time, he was given a little snort that quickly turned into an outright sob. Levi had no idea what it was supposed to do. It hoped Stark would know.</p><p>Humans… humans were so complicated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a monster to write! Honestly, it was the hardest chapter, ever. Big thanks to Kira who helped brainstorming Stephen’s reaction to Cloak’s betrayal. &lt;3 Grasping his possible (in character) reaction was indeed difficult. I like the outcome though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flirty bantering and make out session aside, getting together isn't easy. The beginnings never are but being honest with each other does help a lot. </p><p>Tony and Stephen (and the Cloak) go on a first date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u"><b>Warnings</b></span>: kinda voyeuristic behaviour (the Cloak), making out, serious talk regarding insecurities, including Obadiah Stane, and sex talk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was as if the dam broke.</p><p>Stephen Strange wasn’t one to freely show his emotions. They were similar, yet completely different. While Tony wore them on a sleeve but desperately tried to hide them from close people, Stephen was blunt. Strange was first to admit some harsh truth or his anger, yet showing genuine affection and a more vulnerable side of himself perceived as weakness.</p><p>Watching its human was painful. The usually stoic man was—<em>again</em>—falling apart, albeit this time it wasn’t because of the hardships of the world of Mystic Arts; no Dormammu or multiple futures revealed by the Time Stone.</p><p>Long ago, the Cloak learnt that hurt created by the human mind and inflicted upon their own being, not towards another person, is the worst kind of punishment. It might be created as a result of some expectations, behaviours or treatment but in the end, it was the product of one’s own view. Levi wasn’t judging humans; it was merely an observer. It knew its sorcerer.</p><p>Levi gently stroked his right wrist, then it curled its hem round his whole hand, covering it as if it was another layer of a bandage.</p><p>At this point, Stephen was more glued to Stark than not, if it was even possible, the salty tears soaking Tony’s shirt. The older man was still tightly hugging him and caressing his back, whispering soft nothings and leaving tender kisses along his neck; their arousal had been long forgotten.</p><p>“Fuck,” Stephen croaked. He took a few slow breaths. “I-I’m sorry you had to, uh, see this,” he motioned at himself. “It’s been a while and since the accident I haven’t… Not really,” he sighed. “I’m a grown ass man, a doctor for god’s sake! This is utterly embarrassing,” he grimaced. “Flirting was easy in comparison.”</p><p>Stark chuckled and wiped a few stray tears from Stephen’s flushed cheeks. “Maybe so,” he replied. Then prodded further, “But would it be enough?”</p><p>“No,” a sly smile tugged at the corners of Stephen’s lips, “it wouldn’t suffice.”</p><p>“True,” he hummed. “Do you see me running away?’ </p><p>The younger man shook his head. </p><p>“To be honest, I would have, a few years ago. But I was also paranoid about getting close to people. It was... difficult with Pepper. Hear me out first, please,” Tony added, seeing Stephen wanted to interrupt him. “I’m not rambling this time. With Stane—I guess you don’t really know that—he paralysed me. The bastard took the old arc reactor out and left me—I almost suffocated to death.”</p><p>Stark paused. </p><p>“Don’t for—”</p><p>“No,” the engineer said, “I have to. I want to tell you.”</p><p>Then, he took a deep breath.</p><p>“While it all ended up being smooth and dandy, for a long time people were terrifying, for the lack of a better word. And so was,” Tony’s voice broke at the admission, “Pepper. Sometimes—do you remember the playboy label?” </p><p>Stephen nodded. He seemed more centered and focused on his words. At some point he put a bit of distance between them, releasing the engineer from his desperate hold but Tony remained in his lap. While he talked, Stark’s fingers nervously circled a swirl of unrecognisable patterns on the duvet.</p><p>“I wasn't like that anymore after Stane. Not like the press cared,” the inventor laughed bitterly. “I couldn’t, erm, trust ‘em. I couldn’t trust anybody. Every touch to my chest felt intrusive and wrong. I backed off every damn time somebody got close. Hell, a few times I had a full-blown meltdown in front of Pepper just because she touched where…” he trailed off; a pained expression crossed his face but vanished as quickly as it had appeared. </p><p>“That was unacceptable. Not to mention, it left me with another set of nightmares and panic attacks. So, yeah, I stopped that.” Tony looked Stephen in the eyes. “I <em> do </em> know it is difficult, Stephen. I don’t exactly understand what is going on and making you...” he paused to search for a suitable, not offending word.</p><p>“Freak out,” Stephen offered dryly.</p><p>“Alright. I don’t know what’s exactly freaking you out about this. But is it… do you not want to pursue this? Us? ‘Cause I recall you being on board,” he unconsciously licked his lips. The sorcerer mimicked his gesture. “As was I, Stephen. I still am.”</p><p>“No, it doesn’t,” Stephen sighed. “I hate this—them,” he showed Tony his scarred hands, “I never had to deal with this situation. I don’t know how they will react. What I’m fully capable of... I tried. The issue is about the lack of control, Tony,” Stephen said resignedly. “I do know it’s not much. They were my pride, the neurosurgeon’s hands. Now, though? Fine motor skills and even simple tasks, barely possible on a good day, aren’t on most. On occasion, magic and the Cloak help but to show that part—it’s degradative. And so, getting intimate and having sex became unachievable,” he gave mirthless laugh at that. </p><p>Levi despised when he fell into self-depreciation.</p><p>Stephen’s head hung loosely as if in shame, now hidden from the brunette.</p><p>“I know.” Tony clasped both their hands together whilst maintaining eye contact with the sorcerer and maneuvered them towards his chest. Stephen’s breath hitched a little in realisation of what had transpired between them.</p><p>Shaking hands uncertainly started exploring his torso but omitted the place where the arc-reactor used to be, now replaced with the nano-housing unit giving a slight blue light as the genius didn’t take it off yet. He took his hands away and put one on Stephen’s left hip, the other returned to drawing patterns on the bed.</p><p>Stephen trailed its edges with a finger, before looking at Tony for permission to do so. It was granted with a slight nod and soft, adoring smile. “I trust you,” he gently added, and let himself fall pliant on the sorcerer’s shoulder, unconsciously breathing in the man’s scent. He desperately gripped the material of Stephen’s t-shirt as his fingers curiously roamed around Tony’s stomach, his shirt rolled up high. Occasionally, chapped lips found its way and left little, lazy kisses that made Tony shiver in pleasure.</p><p>“If you keep,” he moaned, ”doing that... Soon there won’t be any talking.”</p><p>“Right,” Stephen replied in a strained voice. </p><p>A disappointed whine could be heard, when he stopped. “No, come back.”</p><p>The sorcerer chuckled. He didn't let himself indulge any further. He pulled from the man with visible effort, reluctantly rolling the shirt back down. His breathing was still irregular and he tried to even it out. Tony was in a similar state.</p><p>“It scares me,” Stephen admitted after a very long pause, his whisper barely heard. His gaze fell, locked on the whiskey eyes. Stark tilted his head up, meeting him halfway. </p><p>“Yeah.” Tony cradled his hand into Stephen’s hair. “I understand,” he murmured. He was slowly massaging the man’s scalp.</p><p>A content sigh left Stephen’s lips.</p><p>“Well, you said flirting was easier,” Tony said. “The banter is hot as fuck. And,” Tony’s voice deliberately turned into a low rumble as he leaned into Stephen’s ear, purring, “you can control that.”</p><p>A shudder was the response he was graced with and he smiled in satisfaction. Tony was a goal oriented person, always seeking some kind of solution or middle ground.</p><p>After a moment he continued, determination seeping further into Tony’s voice, no longer hushed for Stephen’s sake.</p><p>“Clearly, your intelligence and mouth can fill in the gaps.” Stark winked at him and wondered, “Who knows, maybe better than me.”</p><p>Stephen sent him a dumbfounded look, then snickered, “Tony Stark admitting he possibly lacks in a skill? That’s new.”</p><p>“I do like to compete, Stephen. But this, us,” he said gently, ”is not a power thing. I get how uncomfortable and traitorous your body can be, and it’s so fucking stupid. Considering that, I think we can... meet halfway? Work logistics and stuff, if you wanna. You aren’t your hands, Stephen. You have to know that. I’m a rather hot mess, too. I surely fit into several DSM-5 diagnostic criteria. It isn’t pretty, Doc. But you know that. Hell, <em> you know me. </em> And I’ve seen what you had to do. To save us.”</p><p>“I do know that.” Strange nodded, sending him a tiny, secretive smile. “What puzzles me is: How are you so calm about this?” He gestured between them.</p><p>“Ah,” Tony chuckled, “you got that wrong. I’m freaking out. I can't believe I’m saying this but therapy paid off. Being close to somebody is an-ongoing issue, though it happens rarely. I don’t want to mess it up. So, are you up for trying? Not now, I mean, unless you—“ Stephen put a shaking finger to his lips to silence him.</p><p>“Yes,” he replied immediately, “yes. I am. I simply despise the awkwardness of it.”</p><p>“Life’s a bitch, Stranger. Let’s make it our own, not the other way around,” Tony said, unexpectedly taking the trembling digit into his lips and teasing it with slow strokes of his tongue. It earned him a baffled moan and as he discontinued the assault, he winked at Stephen and smiled playfully. It was a promise of more to come.</p><p>“Only you, Stark,” Stephen replied fondly, his mood lighter. “Only you can turn it around. Thank you. I can’t guarantee it won’t happen again. It will. But I do want to try.”</p><p>“Excellent. So, should we start this the regular way?” he wiggled his eyebrows. ”Do you wanna go out somewhere, with me?”</p><p>“Is this your eloquent way of asking me on a date?”</p><p>“Duh.”</p><p>“You’re a real charmer, Tony,” Stephen said wryly.</p><p>“Oh, come on. Do you have any requests?”</p><p>“Definite ‘no’ to car rides.”</p><p>Stark easily agreed. “I’m passing on crowds. What about grabbing a bite?”</p><p>A sharp intake of breath was enough of an answer, but Tony had to ask for more details. “Is that triggering?”</p><p>“Sort of,” Stephen begrudgingly admitted. He sighed. “The tremors tend to make it messier than it should be, and it takes time. It’s beyond frustrating.”</p><p>“Alright. But finger food sounds good?”</p><p>Stephen bobbed his head. “It does.”</p><p>“You’ve finally figured it out,” the phone suddenly exclaimed as Levi decided to butt in on their conversation. “You’re both idiots.”</p><p>“Hey!” Tony exclaimed, a bit startled. “Rude! And why are you even still there?” he asked angrily. “Boundaries, Red!”</p><p>The Cloak easily evaded the pillow that was thrown its way.</p><p>Stephen groaned in exasperation. “Sometimes I wish you would understand what it is like to be human.”</p><p>If it could, the Cloak would laugh at that. </p><p>“I’m not one though,” it said, “but I’m familiar with the process of courting.”</p><p>“Can you…” Stark asked, his face morphing into a gleeful expression and Levi could swear it was able to see the proverbial cogs turning in his brain. </p><p>He sent Stephen an expectant look. “Is there a spell for that?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. Even if there was, why would I use it on the Cloak?”</p><p>“So the elusive bitch would learn what privacy is,” Tony coldly replied. </p><p>It did the best impression of flipping him a bird it could.</p><p>“Fine,” the Cloak said. “Continue your hasty make out session.”</p><p>“Gladly. Cloak, out,” Tony demanded.</p><p>As it was slowly making its way towards the door, it tried to ignore the hushed whispers between them but couldn’t help itself in observing the duo. Tony buried his face in Stephen’s torso and muttered something the Cloak didn’t hear. Stephen’s slightly flushed cheeks were a good indication it was something of a rather sexual nature.</p><p>“Sock on a doorknob, <em> now</em>,” Stephen hissed when he caught it staring.</p><p>Tony burst out laughing.</p><p>Yes, Levi concluded, in the end this whole communication indeed paid off. True, it did mess up along the way but what would one expect from it? It was merely a magical artifact.</p><p>The Cloak of Levitation miserably yeeted itself out of the room.</p><p>(Peter Parker should stop showing it memes).</p><p>***</p><p>Italy was beautiful and an excellent idea for their first date.</p><p>There was an argument the day before about how they would get there but even Stark had to admit that portals were quicker. Not to mention they would save time and actually get to enjoy themselves quicker.</p><p>The consensus had been agreed upon and so they were in Venice, foregoing one cliché for another. They could visit Rome any other day.</p><p>It was a sunny and serene afternoon. The weather was bizarrely different from cloudy New York which they left in the early morning. The sky was marred by only a few clouds and slowly approaching sunset.  </p><p>The Cloak was disguised as a red baseball cap and rested on Stark’s head. Stephen looked ludicrous in it. Surprisingly, Tony sided with it, commenting that it doesn’t suit aloofness and “obscures his silver streaks of hair and why would Stephen deprive him of that”? Stark was too dramatic for his own good but he had a point. Although he was too short and Levi hated it. On Stephen's shoulders, it was able to see everything. Unlike Tony, the man was tall enough. </p><p>If it kept fleeing from Stark’s head, it was merely because of a fitful breeze of the wind. Nothing else.</p><p>“Have you ever been to Italy before, Doc?” Tony asked as they were wandering the streets with their hands joined, although the engineer's hold on Stephen’s was rather gentle, mindful of not hurting him. The other one held an almost finished ice-cream cone.</p><p>According to Tony, the Italian ice cream (‘gelato’) was a total must and to Stephen’s initial dismay, he wouldn’t take no for an answer. To Levi, it was clear as day that he wasn’t keen on sharing the ridiculous sweet tooth he desperately tried to get rid of. However, all protests died when they were presented with an enormous selection of flavours. It seemed, Stephen could never say ‘no’ to pistachio ice-cream.</p><p>“Once,” Stephen replied. “There was a conference in Florence I had a speech in.”</p><p>“Mm,” Tony hummed. “What about?”</p><p>Stephen raised a brow at him.</p><p>“You miss your doctoring days,” Tony remarked, lightly squeezing their hands in an encouraging gesture. It was the first time he referenced something that had been written in Stephen’s notebook. “And I’m really curious.”</p><p>“Just curious?” Stephen teased him, the corners of his lips crooked in a barely contained smirk.</p><p>“C’mon, seduce me with your med talk,” Stark purred, leaning closer and stealing a quick kiss from the sorcerer. </p><p>Stephen untangled their hands, only to put his arm over Tony’s so they walked arm in arm. It was a more comfortable position since he wasn’t able to maintain the previous one any longer. The doctor hummed lowly, his iridescent eyes shyly sparkling on the cue of remembering an interesting memory.</p><p>“At that time I held an interest in damage done to the trigeminal nerve…”</p><p>As Stephen had vaunted, he took them on a trip down memory lane. The never quite forgotten medical jargon had easily rolled off his tongue. The Cloak did not miss Tony’s gentle smile as he listened to him.</p><p>Talking about magic was an easy topic. At the same time it would be completely lost on the genius, who was still distrustful of it (but getting more used to it with each day) and held the belief that it was a science they did not yet understand. Tony Stark was a scientist at heart as was the former neurosurgeon. It was no wonder they would meet halfway, their worlds beautifully colliding, both trying to make sense of the other.</p><p>Unhurriedly, they were exploring the City of Water, mingling with tourists, just like an ordinary couple on vacation. Stark’s usual fame and recognition of him being Iron Man was glamoured by a simple spell, allowing the men to move freely.</p><p>“Hmm,” he grinned. “I do,” he replied thoughtfully when Stephen asked if he knew something related to Italian literature. Tony mentioned being fluent in the language and the man had prodded further.</p><p>And then, to Levi’s bafflement, Stark started talking. In completely fluent Italian, although seemingly outdated. When he finished, he looked utterly smug. </p><p>“The first stanza of Cecco Angiolieri’s poem,” he said. “‘S'i' fosse foco’, precisely.”</p><p>“I had patients who switched languages mid awake craniotomy,” Stephen deadpanned.</p><p>“It’s not a competition!”</p><p>“No?” Stephen smirked. “You would have fooled me with your fancy lines.”</p><p>“Well, did it work?”</p><p>“Depends on what you were saying.”</p><p>“If I were fire, I would destroy the world; If I were wind, I would blow it down; If I were water, I would make it drown; If I were God, it would be hurled to the depths,” Tony translated. “Something like that,“ he beamed at him.</p><p>“Yeah, that is not morbid at all,” Stephen sent him an exasperated look. “You clearly wanted to show off.”</p><p>“Duh,” he huffed. ”But if I wanted to really show off, I'd go for a Venetian translation of it; fit for the place,” Tony grinned. “Easy-peasy lemon-squeezy when you’re half Italian and a genius.”</p><p>Strange rolled his eyes. “Of course.”</p><p>Levi agreed, Stark was a bragger. It loosened its fabric, enlarging the baseball cap so it could fall to cover Tony’s eyes. He grumbled in frustration, trying to adjust it to its previous position on his head.</p><p>“I'll cut it,” he muttered when Levi didn’t react to make itself the right size.</p><p>That was a reasonable deal.</p><p>“And of course,” Stephen continued, ignoring their shenanigans, “you would deem a poem about destruction—while we are in the city that has been slowly sinking—suitable for our date.” Stephen’s lips tugged upwards. “Apparently I’m a fool because I find it oddly charming.”</p><p>“Nah, I believe you were one long before that,” Tony said. </p><p>Strange cocked a brow at that. “Oh?”</p><p>“You reminisced on my <em> rambling </em> about the Cloak, you sappy wizard.” Stephen flustered at that. “You don’t need a relic for that. I’ll gladly provide all benefits of dating me.'' Tony continued with an enormous smile. “I’m sticking with you, asshole.”</p><p>“Takes one starkly infuriating douchebag to know,” the sorcerer retorted and shot him a wink.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, it sounded like a promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How was it? :')</p><p>You can read <a href="https://lyricstranslate.com/en/si-fosse-foco-arder%C3%A9i-l-mondo-if-i-were-fire-i-would-consume-world.html">here</a> the mentioned poem.</p><p>The epilogue will be added at the beginning of September, it's pretty short.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two months later the Cloak experiences something entirely new.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong> Two months later</strong> </em><br/>
<br/>
<span class="u"></span>
</p><p>“I can’t believe you finally caved in,” Tony said.</p><p>“Neither do I,” Stephen huffed. “You have a terrible influence on it. It was a handful before but now?” he shook his head in resignation.</p><p>“But it feels good, yeah? It’s pestering Christine.”</p><p>“Doubtful. Weirdly enough, they do get along.”</p><p>Tony continued as if he hadn’t heard him, “It’s like your child flying the nest,” he sent Stephen a devious smirk, “but to the hospital with a pretense of having an internship,” he cackled.</p><p>Stephen threw a pillow in the man’s direction. “Shut up, Tony.” </p><p>The engineer easily caught it.</p><p>“Make m—<em>wait</em>, what?” Tony asked as realisation hit him. “You’re kidding.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Tony closed the application he fiddled with before and put the StarkPad on the nightstand. “They do not!” he argued. </p><p>“She swears it is very resourceful,” Stephen grimaced, “and <em> helpful</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Now</em> you’ve got to be shitting me. There’s no way.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I am not. See for yourself.”</p><p>Stephen fished for his phone that was buried somewhere under the duvet. It must have slipped off his lap when his partner joined him (even at a reasonable time!) in bed and snuggled close to the doctor, their backs on the headboard. He instructed the imbued AI on it (courtesy of Tony) to open the last text from Christine Palmer.</p><p>The billionaire leaned on Stephen’s left shoulder and peeked at the message: “This one has fantastic bedside manners! I’m keeping Levi.”</p><p>Tony snorted. “She actually did tame the Cloak. I’d say she’s a saint but it’s obvious since she put up with you when you used to work together,” he teased.</p><p>The sorcerer rolled his eyes. “I would never voluntarily go near her butcher shop.”</p><p>“She’s flexible from what you’ve told me. She simultaneously worked with you and in the ER. That’s impressive.”</p><p>“It is.” Stephen smiled. “She is.”</p><p>“It seems like Cloakie has fun,” Tony said. “You think it would want to be human more often?” He quirked his brow, intrigued. He started to tap his fingers on Stephen’s thigh.</p><p>Strange half-shrugged. “The spell lasts a day. Christine however surely would try to make it her personal trauma assistant. She mentioned it had a strong sense of clarity there.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Tony hummed, while he had absent-mindedly continued his tapping. The younger man swatted his hand away, slightly annoyed by the prolonged dance of the sun-kissed digits. “Maybe in the long run it will stop being an ass.”</p><p>“Wishful thinking.” Stephen turned thoughtful. “Realistically, it will get exposed to idiots and their body fluids, if it hasn’t already. First day of my residency I was welcomed by a patient’s vomit. Such joy,” he commented dryly.</p><p>“I bet the prideful Doctor Strange was offended,” Tony snorted.</p><p>“He was outraged but had to act accordingly,” Stephen replied matter-of-factly, then added with a smug smile, “So later, he tormented the poor interns. More than necessary, that is.”</p><p>“Of course you would,” Tony said. “Hey, why did it want to accompany Christine?”</p><p>“Once, the Ancient One—my mentor—showed it parts of my life. It was long before we met,” Stephen said. “I can’t tell for sure but something must have sparked its interest. It always perked up upon hearing about medicine and since I’m no longer able to do that, Christine was the obvious choice. The Cloak has been a magical artifact for a millennia, Tony. I can only imagine how lonely that must have been. When the opportunity presented itself—”</p><p>“—it caught its connection to humanity,” Tony finished. “And never let go.”</p><p>“Indeed, and never let go.”</p><p>“The freaking Cloak of Levitation.” Tony shook his head in mild amusement. “Your relic is so strange, Strange.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that’s all she wrote. :D</p><p>Writing <em>Of Mischief and Secrets</em> (the series is now finished), and this accidental multi chapter was so fun to do. I tackled some topics I wanted to read about regarding the movies but couldn’t find some of them, so I decided to explore them. I hope I did that accurately. Thank you for reading!</p><hr/><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. </p><p>I invite and appreciate feedback, including:<br/></p><li>Short comments<br/></li><li>Long comments<br/></li><li>Questions<br/></li><li>Constructive criticism<br/></li><li>"kudos", "&lt;3" or any other emote as extra kudos<br/></li><li>Reader-reader interaction (no hate &amp; shaming please)</li><p>If there's a need, here's a tool to help write a review: <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta">LLF Comment Builder</a>.</p><p>I reply to comments. Sometimes that may be very quick or take a while but all comments eventually get a response. If you don’t want one, no matter the reason (e.g. you're shy, not up to starting a conversation), feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I will appreciate it greatly but not respond.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>